New Dawn
by Shadow hybris
Summary: Remus n'a pas eu une vie facile avant son entrée à Poudlard. Devenir un loup-garou quand on n'est qu'un enfant, ça bouleverse légèrement les perspectives d'avenir... Ca y est, je voulais écrire l'enfance de Remus, je l'ai fait!
1. L'origine du mal

**Allez je me lance ! **

**Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic, Shadow Hybris vous souhaite la bienvenue ! **

** Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore des auteurs et des lecteurs sur le fandom d'Harry Potter. Même si j'ai inventé beaucoup de choses dans cette fic, la trame de fond est bien sûr empruntée à cette merveilleuse saga (trop vite achevée) qu'est Harry Potter, tous droits réservés.**

**Voilà des mois que je planche sur cette fic, je voulais attendre de la terminer avant de poster mais vu l'ampleur de l'entreprise, je ne pouvais plus attendre le début de la publication. Il faut dire que le projet est de taille : dans l'idée, je voulais écrire toute la biographie de Remus Lupin. Si je m'en tiens à cette ligne directrice, ça risque d'être une longue fic… Mais nous verrons cela.**

**Voici comment j'imagine l'enfance de Remus. L'histoire se passe donc avant Poudlard. Si j'ai mis que c'était un Remus/OC, ne vous méprenez pas : les OC désignent surtout les parents de Remus. Les relations au sein de la famille Lupin seront la pierre angulaire des premiers chapitres.**

**Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre dans lequel vous allez découvrir d'où vient le conflit entre Greyback et les Lupin.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'origine du mal

- Les loups-garous. Cette seule appellation oriente le débat. S'ils sont des hommes comme ils le prétendent, pourquoi mettent-ils tant en avant leur part animale ? Il est temps d'arrêter de nous voiler la face. Les loups-garous sont une réalité et leur apparence humaine n'est qu'une façade destinée à endormir la méfiance de leurs proies.

L'orateur marqua une pause et se pencha légèrement sur son pupitre pour balayer la foule du regard. Son auditoire semblait captivé. Il reprit la parole de sa voix douce et harmonieuse, qui caressait l'oreille comme le ronronnement d'un chat.

- C'est en cela qu'ils sont si dangereux. Ils ont des visages d'ange et des regards enjôleurs qui suintent le mépris et la tromperie.

L'auditoire était composé d'une poignée de sorciers de tous âges, rassemblés autour d'une immense table ovoïdale. Tous observaient le parleur sans ciller, suspendus à ses lèvres. Le regard de celui-ci se fit soudain plus profond et sa voix plus grave.

- Dès qu'on leur parle de lois, ils se braquent et se déclarent différents de nous, pauvres humains misérables, continua-t-il imperturbable. Ils brandissent leur aberration de la nature comme un étendard et se drapent dedans pour se placer au-dessus de ces lois qui font de notre monde un monde civilisé.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête approbateurs dans l'assemblée mais personne n'osa interrompre le conférencier, dont le ton se fit soudain plus vibrant.

- Et quand on cherche à les marginaliser de cette société humaine qu'ils haïssent tant, ils crient au scandale ! conclut-il en élevant légèrement la voix. Que veulent-ils donc à la fin ? Sont-ils seulement capables de connaître leurs propres aspirations ?

En réponse à ces questions pourtant purement rhétoriques, les hochements de tête se firent plus vigoureux dans l'assemblée. Ces encouragements muets galvanisèrent l'homme de plus belle.

- Mesdames et messieurs, reprit-il dans un souffle qui sembla pénétrer directement les esprits sans passer par le conduit auditif, l'heure n'est plus aux débats stériles et sans fin. Le Comité de Régulation des Créatures Magiques a classé les loups-garous dans la catégorie des créatures dangereuses. Il est temps de cesser de se montrer complaisant et de les traiter comme telles. Puisqu'ils refusent de s'intégrer, arrêtons de leur tendre la main.

Il s'octroya une nouvelle pause le temps de faire un signe à son assistant, qui se tenait en retrait dans un coin de l'estrade. Celui-ci perçut l'ordre muet et agita sa baguette magique. Aussitôt d'immenses parchemins se déroulèrent comme des rideaux derrière l'orateur. Une petite sorcière replète à face de crapaud et au tailleur d'un rose criard profita de cet intermède pour chuchoter à l'oreille de la collègue assise à sa droite :

- Ce charmant jeune homme me semble très prometteur.

Le discoureur en effet ne manquait pas de charisme. Âgé d'une petite trentaine d'années tout au plus, il avait un visage fin au teint laiteux et aux traits encore enfantins qui lui conféraient une incomparable douceur. L'éclat lumineux de ses cheveux blonds moyen tirant sur le roux et ses grands yeux bleus clairs renforçaient l'impression de bonté qu'il dégageait, impression que son discours atrabilaire ne manquait pas de trahir à cet instant.

- Le projet de loi que je propose, reprit-il tout à coup en désignant les parchemins flottant derrière lui d'un ample geste du bras, vise à protéger notre société du fléau inavouable que représentent les loups-garous.

Il y eut quelques exclamations choquées, qui furent étouffées tant bien que mal mais qui n'échappèrent guère au harangueur.

- Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux ! lança-t-il vivement. Vous savez que j'ai raison. Nous discutons depuis des années sur la part d'humanité que nous devons accorder à ces créatures mais il ne s'agit là que d'un faux problème. Nous vivons une période trop sombre pour prendre en compte ce genre de considérations. Nous devons voir la réalité en face : les lycans appartiennent au monde des ténèbres. Peut-on vraiment faire confiance à une personne qui vous sourit alors qu'elle ne pense peut-être au même instant qu'à vous dévorer ?

Ces paroles eurent un impact considérable sur le public, qui fut secoué d'une vague de frisson tout à fait perceptible. L'homme sur l'estrade eut un bref sourire triomphal.

- Nous devons les contrôler, dit-il avec le plus grand calme. La loi, que je propose, obligera les loups-garous, qui souhaitent s'intégrer dans notre société, à révéler leur identité en s'inscrivant sur des registres. Ainsi nous pourrons peut-être lutter plus efficacement contre ce noyautage pernicieux de notre société. Un patron d'entreprise a le droit de savoir que c'est un loup-garou qu'il s'apprête à embaucher, un individu quelconque est en droit de savoir qu'il va épouser un loup-garou. Et on ne peut pas reprocher à un professeur, à des enfants ou à des parents d'élèves de ne pas vouloir que des loups-garous infestent les écoles.

- Vous avez là une très intéressante vision des choses, monsieur Lupin, mais vous semblez oublier l'essentiel : pourquoi ne laisse-t-on pas les loups-garous donner leur avis ?

Le dénommé Lupin resta interloqué devant cette interruption intempestive à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé. Pendant qu'il parlait, la porte de la salle de réunion s'était ouverte en silence laissant voir un homme de grande taille, qui se tenait sur le seuil, dans l'obscurité.

Profitant de l'attention, qui lui était soudainement portée, l'intervenant s'avança d'un pas leste vers la table ovale, ses lourdes bottes provoquant sur le sol un résonnement de mauvais augure à chacun de ses pas. Sitôt qu'il se retrouva dans la lumière, la femme au visage de crapaud laissa échapper un petit cri faible mais perçant dans le silence

L'homme, qui venait d'entrer, était affreusement sale et laid et paraissait très négligé comparé aux bureaucrates, vêtus de leurs plus belles robes de sorcier. Au-delà de l'aspect repoussant qu'offraient sa figure revêche, sa posture gauche, ses longs cheveux ternes attachés en un catogan qui pendait lamentablement sur son épaule et son accoutrement digne d'un héros de Dickens, l'inconnu avait surtout quelque chose d'effrayant et de surnaturel, qui était sûrement à l'origine du cri de la petite bonne femme.

Peut-être était-ce ses grandes mains arachnéennes aux doigts crochus, prolongés par de longs ongles noirs et acérés comme des griffes ou ses yeux jaunes à l'éclat dur, voire même sauvage mais l'homme dégageait une force et une bestialité qui auraient réduit n'importe qui au silence. N'importe qui sauf John Lupin.

- Qui c'est ce pouilleux ? demanda ce dernier à voix basse à son assistant.

- C'est Fenrir Greyback monsieur, le porte-parole de l'association qui défend les droits des loups-garous.

- Une association qui défend les droits des loups-garous ? répéta John effaré en toisant Greyback d'un sourire narquois. On croit rêver !

- Il faut bien qu'on se débrouille pour se faire entendre, lança Greyback en retournant à John un sourire laissant apparaître deux canines particulièrement pointues.

_Des crocs de loups-garous_, songea l'homme en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Dans l'assemblée, ce fut la confusion. Personne ne s'attendait à voir Fenrir Greyback débarquer en personne au beau milieu de cette réunion privée avec la ferme intention de jouer les trouble-fêtes.

- Alors comme ça, on n'a même plus droit à la parole ? s'écria Greyback en prenant un air indigné. Vous faîtes vos petites lois dans votre coin sans demander aux personnes concernées ce qu'elles en pensent ?

Au bout de ce bref échange déjà, John Lupin ne pouvait plus souffrir Fenrir Greyback. De quel droit ce clochard à peine humain s'invitait-il au Ministère de la Magie pour perturber une réunion de la plus haute importance ? L'enjeu était de taille pour Lupin. Ce jour devait être le sien. Après des mois de travail acharné, il présentait enfin son projet de loi visant à réformer radicalement le statut des loups-garous. Et voilà que ses efforts étaient piétinés sans vergogne par cette aberration de la nature. Le législateur perdit patience.

- _Monsieur_, lança-t-il en chargeant ce seul mot de toute l'ironie possible, si les gens de votre espèce avaient les capacités intellectuelles pour soutenir un débat politique, cette réunion n'aurait sans doute pas lieu d'être.

Greyback resta suffoqué par tant d'impertinence. La plupart des membres de l'assemblée se figurèrent tout à coup que leur jeune recrue était folle à lier. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne défiait le plus sauvage des loups-garous impunément. Partagé entre l'indignation et la curiosité, Greyback s'avança davantage vers l'estrade, le regard menaçant.

- Prenez garde, mon jeune ami ! gronda-t-il d'une voix implacable en pointant sur Lupin son index griffu. Je n'aime pas votre ton condescendant.

- Et moi je n'aime pas les familiarités de la part d'un phénomène de foire, trancha John du tac au tac. Je ne suis pas votre ami et je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter vos grognements.

Il se tourna vers deux sorciers chargés d'assurer la sécurité.

- Virez-moi ça ! ordonna-t-il sèchement en désignant Greyback d'un signe de tête.

Les deux gardes, grands et massifs, obtempérèrent sans discuter et se placèrent de part et d'autre du loup-garou, prêts à le saisir chacun par un bras pour le jeter dehors par la force. Celui-ci poussa un grognement comparable à un feulement de tigre et les fit reculer d'un regard qui n'avait plus rien d'humain à présent.

- Ne vous avisez pas de me toucher ! prévint-il en dévoilant un peu plus ses dents anormalement aiguisées.

Voyant que toute négociation était impossible et que plusieurs sorciers autour de la table ovale avaient sorti leurs baguettes magiques, Greyback rendit les armes et consentit à quitter la salle. Il se laissa escorter jusqu'à la porte non sans adresser avant de sortir un regard assassin à John Lupin.

Celui-ci poussa un long soupir de soulagement sitôt que le lycan eut disparu. Ce départ précipité, après un passage tout aussi précipité, amena un grand silence durant lequel Lupin fut la cible de regards plus ou moins éberlués. Certains le fixaient avec la même expression admirative que s'il venait de survivre à un combat à mains nues contre un dragon, d'autres parurent plutôt inquiets.

En tous les cas, tous semblaient convaincus qu'ils venaient d'assister à une scène exceptionnelle. Ils ne savaient guère cependant s'il fallait féliciter Lupin pour son courage face au féroce loup-garou ou souligner son incommensurable stupidité de l'avoir offensé.

- Bon, lança soudain John en esquissant un faible sourire, où en étions-nous ?

Lorsqu'il réalisa que sa voix ne tremblait pas, il retrouva aussitôt toute sa contenance et reprit sa présentation comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu.

oOoOoOo

- Tu es complètement fou d'avoir défié Fenrir Greyback !

La réunion était terminée, la journée de travail également. Tout en remettant machinalement de l'ordre sur son bureau, John haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- J'étais en train de présenter une loi remettant les loups-garous à leur place, dit-il très tranquillement, ce n'était pas pour me laisser marcher sur les pieds par l'un d'entre eux.

Il se tourna vers son collègue Burrus, un petit bonhomme ventru, au visage rougeaud et raviné par les bons soins du Whisky Pur Feu. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas convaincu.

- On parle de Greyback, insista-t-il. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel loup-garou.

- À d'autres ! lança John en roulant des yeux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se donne de grands airs et qu'il grogne plus fort que ses congénères qu'on doit s'aplatir devant lui. Ne jamais montrer de signe de peur face à un animal sauvage, c'est comme ça qu'on reste en position de dominateur.

Burrus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le sang-froid de son collègue. N'importe quel autre sorcier eût sans doute été pétri de terreur à sa place mais John Lupin semblait trop bien connaître la question des loups-garous pour se laisser dépasser.

- En tous les cas, tu es resté le dominateur d'un bout à l'autre de la présentation, assura Burrus toujours émerveillé.

John eut un sourire rayonnant qui lui donna un air plus affable que jamais. C'était le genre de visage qui attirait la sympathie sans effort. Comme il chargeait ses bras d'un bouquet de fleurs, d'un paquet de chocolats et d'un album à colorier magique, Burrus observa ce chargement avec stupeur.

- Vous fêtez noël en avance ?

- Pardon ? fit John en fronçant les sourcils. Ah ! non, s'esclaffa-t-il en voyant que son camarade s'intéressait à ses présents. C'est parce que je suis rentré tard toute la semaine. Je sens que je dois me faire pardonner si je veux passer un bon week-end.

- Tu espères adoucir ta femme avec des fleurs et des chocolats ? railla Burrus. Il y a des fèves en or dans les friandises au moins ?

John feignit un petit rire pour ne pas froisser son collègue mais se sentit obligé de préciser.

- Ma femme n'est pas matérialiste du tout. Et pour ta gouverne, les chocolats sont pour mon fils, il les adore.

- Eh bien, album à colorier, chocolats, quel père attentionné tu fais !

- Il le faut, marmonna John dont le visage s'assombrit légèrement, je n'ai pas beaucoup vu ma famille ces derniers temps avec tout le travail que j'ai eu.

Ils avaient quitté le bureau à présent et traversaient un long corridor un peu encombré à cette heure-là pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs, guidés malgré eux par quelques avions de papier ensorcelés qui voletaient au-dessus de leur tête d'un bureau à l'autre. Ce petit trafic aérien mettait en valeur les férus de travail qui effectuaient des heures supplémentaires.

- Oui mais ça valait le coup, dit Burrus, tirant John de sa rêverie. Ta présentation était optimale. Tu as bluffé tout le monde.

- Tant mieux, répondit John.

Il regardait le cadran de l'ascenseur avec insistance comme s'il espérait faire bouger l'aiguille des étages par la force de la pensée pour faire venir la cabine plus vite. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait détester les sorties de bureau !

- Il faut maintenant attendre que la loi passe, ajouta-t-il distraitement.

- Elle passera à coup sûr, dit Burrus avec certitude. Dolores Ombrage a promis d'y veiller personnellement et quand elle veut quelque chose…

- Oui, admit John avec un léger sourire, c'est une femme épatante. J'ai l'impression qu'on partage exactement le même point de vue sur les hybrides et ça fait du bien de travailler avec quelqu'un qui ne crie pas au scandale pour la moindre broutille. De nos jours, quand tu fais remarquer qu'un loup-garou peut être dangereux, tu passes pour un raciste de première. C'est pathétique.

Burrus hocha distraitement la tête.

- Les gens sont tellement obnubilés par le « politiquement correct » qu'ils en font n'importe quoi, poursuivit John. C'est comme cette histoire que j'ai lue à propos d'une école de magie aux Etats-Unis qui aurait ouvert une classe d'intégration pour les vampires. Les « classes du crépuscule », ça s'appelle. Non mais quelle blague ! Quand cette école se sera changée en abattoir, j'espère qu'ils redescendront sur terre. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux hybrides. Ceux qui croient le contraire sont des utopistes grotesques. Franchement quand je vois le monde dans lequel on vit, je me fais du souci pour mon fils de six ans.

L'ascenseur apparut enfin. John et Burrus pénétrèrent dans la cabine en se réjouissant d'être les seuls à l'emprunter. Rien n'était plus désagréable qu'un voyage à l'étroit dans ces petits cercueils inconfortables. Pressé d'en finir, John appuya fébrilement sur le bouton menant au hall d'entrée tout en marmonnant entre ses dents :

- Je rêve d'un monde sans hybrides.

Au moment où la grille se referma enfin, une grosse main velue et pourvu d'ongles plus noirs et pointus que des griffes l'arrêta brusquement et la rouvrit avec violence. Fenrir Greyback apparut alors devant les deux hommes, ses yeux jaunes brillant d'une lueur inquiétante. Burrus esquissa un pas de recul mais John s'efforça de rester impassible.

- Bravo Lupin ! lança-t-il d'un ton narquois. Vous avez été magistral tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, vous ? répliqua John plus surpris qu'effrayé. La sécurité ne vous a pas mis à la porte ?

- C'est moi qui décide quand je pars, trancha Greyback de sa voix rauque, et je ne pouvais pas m'en aller avant de vous avoir félicité pour votre succès du jour.

- Merci ça me touche, grommela John en appuyant inutilement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, maintenant si vous le permettez, j'ai des choses à faire.

Burrus paraissait tellement tétanisé par le langage qu'employait John envers le plus féroce des loups-garous que de drôles de borborygmes s'échappaient du fond de sa gorge. Greyback se fendit d'un sourire hideux laissant voir ses dents aiguisées.

- Vous vous croyez meilleur que moi, John Lupin, dit-il lentement. Vous êtes persuadé d'être le plus fort mais soyez sûr d'une chose : vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.

- C'est une menace ? s'écria John en plongeant soudain sa main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier, prêt à en tirer sa baguette magique.

Greyback remarqua ce geste et éclata d'un petit rire sardonique. Son regard se braqua quelques secondes sur la poche de son adversaire puis remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage tout en s'arrêtant au passage sur ses bras chargés et particulièrement sur l'album de coloriage pour enfants, qui tenait en équilibre précaire entre les fleurs et les chocolats. Le sourire du loup-garou s'étira alors et une lueur de malice pétilla dans ses yeux.

- On n'en restera pas là, conclut simplement Greyback.

Et sur ces mots, il relâcha la grille qui se referma sur les deux hommes avec un grincement de mauvais augure. Complètement terrifié, Burrus se tourna vers son collègue pour voir comment il encaissait cet échange. John Lupin avait pâli.

* * *

**Ah c'est toujours difficile de démarrer une fic. J'aurais peut-être dû vous avertir que Remus n'apparaissait pas. Le personnage de John Lupin est tellement important dans cette fic que je me devais de commencer par lui. Mais pas de panique, notre petit Remus arrivera dès le prochain chapitre.**

**Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Encouragez-moi, découragez-moi, en tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**


	2. Nuit de clair de lune

**Bonsoir, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.**

**Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre avec Remus et un nouvel OC très important (oui sa mère, comment ça c'était évident ?)**

**Merci beaucoup à ****Alc'hweder, mo. moi. simplement moi, Hedwige K. Rowling, Nikki Micky et Parhyponoian pour vos encouragements. **

**Excellente lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Nuit de clair de lune

Ce soir-là, John Lupin fut particulièrement nerveux en arrivant chez lui. Tout au long du trajet de retour, il s'était repassé dans sa tête la conversation dans l'ascenseur avec Greyback et plus les versions se succédaient, plus l'homme se sentait envahi par des émotions contradictoires. Une part de lui méprisait totalement ces menaces et se reprochait d'être aussi couard face à un monstre sans cervelle.

Toutefois une autre part de lui, fortement influencée par son collègue Burrus, lui soufflait d'être très prudent. N'avait-il pas franchi une limite en se moquant ouvertement du plus tristement célèbre loup-garou ? Il essaya de se raisonner. Qu'est-ce que Greyback pourrait bien lui faire de toute façon ? L'attaquer à la pleine lune ? Encore fallait-il qu'il connût son adresse et sur ce point, John pouvait facilement se rassurer : il vivait dans le fondement du Royaume-Uni.

Little Willow était une toute petite ville implantée dans une vallée entourée d'une dense forêt et qui vivait pratiquement en autarcie. La famille Lupin y habitait en toute quiétude depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. John aurait pu parier des galions contre des pièces d'or de farfadet que Greyback n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce minuscule îlot de civilisation loin de tout.

La maison des Lupin était petite et un peu délabrée, située pratiquement à l'entrée du village, au sommet d'une côte. Malgré cette situation géographique un peu isolée, John ne transplanait jamais dans l'enceinte même du village par mesure de précaution. Un moldu aurait pu facilement l'apercevoir.

C'est pourquoi il préférait apparaître à l'orée du bois et dévaler la pente à pied pour regagner sa maison. Cette petite promenade coutumière de quelques minutes lui permettait de se délecter du joli paysage de Little Willow au crépuscule. Si petite fût-elle, c'était une ville charmante, du moins les années l'avaient doté de l'attachement naturel que l'on éprouve pour son foyer.

Ainsi chaque fois que John se matérialisait dans les bois à quelques mètres de sa demeure, il se sentait déjà chez lui. Le village entier était comme un cocon protecteur, à l'abri de l'agitation de la capitale londonienne.

Telles furent ses pensées tandis qu'il passait la clôture au bois vermoulu et à la peinture écaillée. Comme chaque soir, il songea que la maison n'avait pas bonne mine. Elle n'avait pas été retapée depuis leur emménagement une décennie plus tôt. Un bon sortilège de peinture ne fût pas du luxe. Comme chaque soir, John se dit qu'il jetterait ce fichu sort ce week-end-là. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se faisait cette promesse, il se doutait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne la tiendrait pas.

- C'est moi que v…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un éclair jaune surgit brusquement et se rua sur lui.

- Papa !

Un garçon haut comme trois pommes lui sauta dans les bras et l'étreignit avec effusion. Tout en veillant à ne pas faire tomber ses paquets, John rendit l'accolade à son fils.

- Bonsoir Remus.

Satisfait de son étreinte, le petit garçon s'écarta pour laisser la place à sa mère. C'était une belle femme brune très menue, au teint blanc et aux yeux bleus éclatants. John l'embrassa avec amour et lui tendit les fleurs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire car elle ne devinait que trop bien ce que signifiait ce présent. Au bout de dix ans de mariage, elle connaissait son époux par cœur.

- Si tu crois te faire pardonner tes absences de cette semaine avec des fleurs…

- C'est pour moi les chocolats ? intervint Remus en scrutant le paquet de friandises avec des yeux convoiteurs.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard amusé. Le petit Remus Lupin était le portrait au pinceau de son père : il avait la même bouille ronde, les mêmes yeux clairs emplis d'une douceur un peu candide, le même sourire affable. La seule différence notable résidait dans ses cheveux châtain, mélange du brun intense de sa mère et du blond-roux de son père. Toujours très propre sur lui-même avec ses cheveux bien peignés et d'une politesse inégalable, tout le monde au village le trouvait adorable. Et John non plus ne put résister en le voyant trépigner, les yeux rivés sur les chocolats.

- Eh bien ça dépend, répondit-il en prenant un air taquin, est-ce que tu as été sage aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, acquiesça le petit garçon avec toute la sincérité du monde, la maîtresse m'a donné un bon point.

- Vraiment ? s'écria John ravi. Oh ! dans ce cas, je n'ai aucune raison de refuser à un si bon élève des chocolats.

Il lui tendit le paquet et savoura le large sourire qui éclaira le visage de son fils. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon au possible. Et si gentil avec ça ! Les Lupin pouvaient se réjouir d'avoir eu un fils modèle. Tandis que Remus remercia chaleureusement son père pour ce cadeau, sa mère lui fit remarquer qu'il n'aurait accès à ces bonbons qu'après le dîner.

- Oh Lisa ! intervint John en voyant la moue du petit garçon. Laisse-le en manger un ! Un seul. Il a ramené un bon point.

Lisa gratifia son époux du regard intitulé « Je déteste que tu contestes mon autorité. Recommence et ça va barder. » mais céda finalement devant la mine suppliante de son fils. On ne pouvait rien refuser au petit Remus quand il prenait cette mine de chiot quémandant.

- J'ai autre chose pour toi, dit John à son fils après s'être débarrassé de son manteau et de ses chaussures.

Il s'installa au salon avec l'enfant pour lui montrer l'album à colorier. Remus tourna les pages avec précaution et vit avec stupeur les dessins blancs à l'encre noire s'animer chaque fois que la page tombait sur eux et remuer comme s'ils prenaient vie.

- Oh ça bouge ! s'exclama-t-il émerveillé.

- C'est un coloriage de sorcier, expliqua John d'un ton docte. Si tu veux mettre de la couleur à ton dessin, tu as intérêt à bien t'entendre avec le motif. Il ne se laissera pas faire si les couleurs que tu utilises ne lui plaisent pas.

- Fantastique ! s'écria le petit garçon.

Il se laissa couler jusqu'à la table basse sur laquelle étaient éparpillés des dizaines de feutres et crayons de couleur ainsi qu'une belle quantité de coloriages en cours. Il les repoussa tous avec empressement pour faire une place d'honneur à son nouveau livre et essayer son remarquable pouvoir.

Il prit au hasard un motif de chat et se saisit d'un feutre vert. Au moment où il voulut appliquer la couleur sur le pelage du félin de papier, celui-ci sembla se réveiller brusquement et esquiva la pointe du feutre. Pendant quelques secondes, l'enfant tenta de toucher le dessin mais celui-ci se débattit avec ferveur pour se mettre hors de sa portée, allant même jusqu'à disparaître complètement de la page. Loin de s'énerver, Remus parut au contraire plus heureux que jamais.

- Alors ça te plait ? s'enquit John bien qu'il eût déjà son idée sur la question.

- Je l'adore, répondit vivement Remus qui semblait hésiter à embrasser une nouvelle fois son père pour le remercier de plus belle. Viens voir maman !

Celle-ci observait déjà de loin, avec une curiosité timide. N'étant pas une sorcière, elle était très intriguée par les objets magiques que son époux rapportait de son monde tout en gardant néanmoins une distance prudente. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement peur mais elle préférait être invitée à partager une expérience magique plutôt que de s'imposer.

Par bonheur, son mari ne lui faisait aucun secret sur son monde… enfin presque. Elle savait que son homme travaillait au Ministère de la Magie mais elle n'aurait su dire à quoi il occupait exactement ses journées. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il avait essayé un jour de lui en toucher deux mots mais avait renoncé en la voyant froncer les sourcils au nom de « Comité de régulation des créatures magiques ». Sans doute valait-il mieux ne lui montrer que la meilleure partie du monde de la magie et lui en taire la noirceur. Inutile de l'affoler en lui parlant de loups-garous, de dragons ou de magie noire. Vivant dans un village reculé, loin de toute forme de magie, Lisa avait peu de chances d'être mêlée à tout cela.

La soirée fut très agréable. Les trois Lupin dînèrent tout en se racontant mutuellement leur journée, sans lésiner sur les petites anecdotes les plus humoristiques possibles puis ils se détendirent au salon. Remus eut l'autorisation de rester un peu avec ses parents à continuer ses coloriages magiques pour profiter de la présence de son père.

Vers dix-heures cependant, Remus n'eut plus d'autre choix que celui d'aller se coucher. Le petit garçon se plia docilement à cet ordre après avoir négocié avec sa mère une histoire. Comme elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, elle se retrouva un peu plus tard à son chevet en train de lui lire _Le petit chaperon rouge_.

Quoiqu'il connût déjà cette histoire par cœur, elle l'intriguait toujours autant. Plus jeune, il aimait l'entendre pour se faire peur mais peu à peu sa peur du loup avait cédé la place à la réflexion. Lorsque sa mère eut achevé sa lecture, Remus la surprit en lui faisant une question qui traduisait tout à fait l'intelligence et la finesse dont cet enfant était doté en dépit de son jeune âge.

- Dis maman, pourquoi est-ce que le loup est méchant ?

Lisa resta quelques instants décontenancée car c'était la première fois qu'il formulait une interrogation pareille. L'heure tardive ne lui permettant plus de réfléchir avec clarté, elle fut tentée de se sortir de l'impasse par une réponse facile telle : « Parce que c'est comme ça » mais malgré elle, la question la plongea dans une brève méditation, si bien qu'au lieu d'une pirouette habile, elle répondit du fond du cœur :

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit vraiment méchant. Peut-être qu'il se sent très seul. Tout le monde a peur du loup parce qu'il a de grandes dents et de longues griffes alors tout le monde l'évite mais au fond, peut-être que tout ce que désire le loup, c'est se faire des amis.

- Tu crois que le loup est devenu méchant et a mangé le petit chaperon rouge parce qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir son amie ?

Lisa était empêtrée dans ses explications à présent et regrettait d'avoir ouvert la discussion. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contentée d'une réponse simple ? À coup sûr, Remus allait passer des heures à retourner la question dans sa tête avant de parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Ce garçon réfléchissait trop pour son bien.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle alors avec toute l'honnêteté du monde, mais ce serait plausible. Les préjugés peuvent faire beaucoup de mal.

- C'est quoi des préjugés maman ?

Lisa soupira. Elle se sentait vraiment lasse à présent, trop pour continuer une leçon, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'une définition brève du terme avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front et de lui ordonner de dormir. Vraiment, ce petit était trop curieux, surtout vers dix heures du soir.

oOoOoOo

Le week-end était passé trop vite. Arrivé dimanche, vers le milieu d'après-midi, John profita d'un rayon de soleil pour sortir examiner l'état de sa maison. Elle avait toujours besoin d'un rafraîchissement comme de bien entendu mais à la simple pensée de la quantité de travail qui s'annonçait, John avisa plutôt la chaise longue du jardin. Alors qu'un grand dilemme s'emparait de lui, Lisa l'aperçut par la fenêtre et ne put résister à une intervention.

- John rassure-moi : tu ne vas pas repeindre la façade ?

L'époux répondit qu'il envisageait sincèrement de le faire. Il crut que sa femme allait en faire une syncope.

- Dis-moi que je rêve ! s'exclama Lisa en se frottant les yeux. Tu vas _vraiment_ le faire ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?

John lui adressa une grimace pour lui faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de ses sarcasmes et reprit son examen minutieux. Même avec l'aide de la magie, il en avait pour des heures à tout remettre à neuf. Et s'il appelait son frère pour lui demander un coup de main ?

Il allait se poser quelques instants sur la chaise longue pour y réfléchir…

_Quelques heures plus tard _:

- John ! On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur toi !

oOoOoOo

Certes, la maison avait toujours triste mine mais tant qu'elle tenait debout, il n'y avait pas de raison de se plaindre, si ? Planqué derrière son journal, John risqua un regard vers son épouse et s'étonna de la voir plantée derrière la fenêtre comme si elle voyait à l'extérieur un spectacle captivant.

- Chérie ?

- Ce que la lune est belle ce soir ! s'exclama la jeune femme subjuguée. Remus, viens voir !

Lové dans un fauteuil, celui-ci se détourna de l'album qu'il lisait et se hâta de rejoindre sa mère. À son tour, il resta bouche bée devant la magnificence du spectacle. La lune était immense et si lumineuse que l'on voyait parfaitement sans le secours de l'allumage électrique. Pendant quelques secondes, la mère et le fils demeurèrent hypnotisés par l'étoile céleste.

- Dis maman, pourquoi la lune n'est pas toujours pleine ?

Lisa grimaça une fraction de seconde car elle se demanda comment donner un cours d'astronomie à un enfant de six ans et demi. Estimant que son fils était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre cependant, elle essaya de lui parler du mouvement des planètes dans l'univers avant de conclure qu'elle allait lui acheter un livre sur le sujet si cela le passionnait tant.

Alors que Remus se réjouissait par avance, John émergea lentement de son journal, le teint soudain blême. La mention de la pleine lune lui rappela inexorablement les menaces de Fenrir Greyback deux jours auparavant. Il s'était évidemment gardé d'en faire part à sa femme. D'ailleurs à dire vrai, l'incident lui était sorti de la tête à l'instant où il était arrivé à Little Willow. Si les deux êtres de sa vie ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tout à coup fascinés par la beauté de la pleine lune, sans doute ne s'en serait-il pas souvenu avant son retour au bureau.

_Allez ce n'est pas parce que c'est la pleine lune qu'il va forcément se passer…_

Un hurlement de loup en provenance de la forêt retentit tout à coup dans le silence de la nuit avec une telle force qu'instinctivement, Lisa et Remus esquissèrent un pas de recul en échangeant un regard inquiet.

- Il y a des loups dans la forêt ? s'étonna le petit garçon.

- Pas à ma connaissance, avoua Lisa qui ne paraissait pas moins surprise.

Elle se tourna vers son mari et écarquilla les yeux à la fois inquiète et stupéfaite car jamais elle ne lui avait connu un visage si livide.

- John, est-ce que ça va ?

La réponse était évidemment négative mais il préféra ne pas l'affoler, encore moins son fils en confessant ses craintes. Il repoussa le journal et afficha sur son visage une mine résolue avant de se tourner vers les siens.

- Emmène le petit au lit, ordonna John d'un ton sans réplique.

L'épouse et l'enfant s'exécutèrent sans un mot. John avait voulu montrer une certaine assurance mais tous deux n'étaient pas dupes.

- Pourquoi papa a l'air si effrayé tout à coup ? questionna Remus pendant que sa mère le bordait.

Lisa, qui n'en savait pas plus que le petit garçon, tenta de chasser ses inquiétudes du mieux qu'elle pût mais elle-même n'était pas tranquille. Le brusque changement d'humeur de son mari était tout à fait inhabituel. Après avoir embrassé rapidement son fils, elle se hâta de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée pour interroger son époux.

Cependant Remus ne s'était pas laissé bercer par les paroles faussement rassurantes de sa mère. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire dans la maison. Trop curieux, pour rester planqué sous ses couvertures à faire mine de ne pas se demander quel était le problème, il se faufila discrètement hors de la chambre et rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier d'où il espionna ce que se disaient ses parents.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui t'inquiète à ce point ? demanda Lisa avec fermeté.

En peu de temps, John était passé de l'indifférence royale vis-à-vis des loups-garous à une véritable panique. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que signifiait le hurlement du loup et se sentit incroyablement stupide d'avoir osé défier un loup-garou juste avant la pleine lune. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas idiot de défier un loup-garou tout court, pleine lune ou non ? Les mises en garde de Burrus, les regards effarés de ses collègues pendant la réunion juste après que Greyback fut évacué. Et lui qui s'était entêté à jouer la carte de la désinvolture. Vraiment, ça méritait un zéro pointé ! Pour expier sa faute, le moins qu'il pût faire était encore d'avouer la vérité à sa femme.

- Il y a deux jours, j'ai eu une altercation au bureau, résuma John d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. C'était sérieux… bien plus que je ne l'imaginais sur le moment. J'ai peur qu'il y ait des représailles… ce soir.

- Quoi ? fit Lisa dans un souffle.

- Tu as parfaitement compris, Lisa, murmura l'homme en la considérant de ses grands yeux effarouchés. On va probablement avoir de la visite.

La jeune femme eut une expression épouvantée. Lorsqu'elle vit de surcroît son mari sortir sa baguette magique, cet instrument dont il n'usait qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité pour ne pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention des voisins, elle comprit alors quelles seraient les intentions des visiteurs présumés et étouffa un cri de panique entre ses mains.

- Ne reste pas là, conseilla instamment John. Monte te réfugier à l'étage ! Je vais accueillir notre éventuel visiteur.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout décidée à abandonner son époux dans un moment critique. Elle se tenait figée au milieu du salon, pâle comme la mort.

- Mon Dieu, John, bredouilla-t-elle faiblement. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il reçut cette interrogation comme une gifle. La venue inopinée de leur assaillant coupa court à cette conversation. La porte d'entrée vola tout à coup en éclats pour laisser entrer un loup si gigantesque qu'à première vue, on aurait pu aisément le prendre pour un ours. Pourtant c'était bien un loup. Lisa poussa un cri strident et faillit s'évanouir de frayeur. John, lui, ne cria pas mais il sentit également la terreur l'envahir, pas assez néanmoins pour le paralyser. Instinctivement, le sorcier leva sa baguette et hurla :

- _Stupéfix !_

Le sortilège rebondit sur le monstre sans l'assommer. Étrangement, la vue de l'éclair magique, qui d'ordinaire inquiétait un peu la jeune moldue, lui rendit cette fois tout son courage. Tout allait bien se passer : son mari était un puissant sorcier. Il aurait vite fait de transformer cette horrible bête en scarabée ou autre créature inoffensive. Forte de cette idée, elle retrouva assez de vigueur pour courir se réfugier à l'étage.

À cet instant, Remus craignit d'être repéré par sa mère ou par le monstre et se traîna à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'à sa chambre avec la ferme intention de se planquer sous le lit. Il entendit les bruits de lutte au rez-de-chaussée mais ne vit plus ce qui se passait, d'ailleurs il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question. À peine atteignit-il sa porte qu'il entendit les grosses griffes du loup racler le bois des marches.

La créature montait à l'étage. Remus n'eut alors aucun doute : _elle vient me trouver_. Il se rua dans la chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il se douta toutefois que cette barricade ne le protégerait guère. Il avait bien vu comment la porte d'entrée bardée de sortilèges de protection avait été brisée en morceaux comme une allumette.

Lorsqu'il vit la porte trembler sous le poids de la bête qui tentait de la faire céder, Remus sentit son cœur cogner si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. _Il va me dévorer_, se dit le petit garçon avec une horrible certitude. _Il va entrer et je ne pourrai plus lui échapper_. À moins que…

Remus avait toujours été un enfant sage, calme et posé, plus enclin à passer ses journées dans les livres, les puzzles et les coloriages qu'à jouer dehors au gendarme et au voleur ou à toutes sortes de jeux d'action. Néanmoins, il avait en lui une grande part de courage et d'intrépidité, toujours prêtes à se manifester au moment propice. Lorsqu'il aperçut la fenêtre de sa chambre, il n'hésita pas une seconde. C'était sa seule chance.

Il se percha sur le rebord et se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière, sans regarder le vide quelques mètres en-dessous de lui. L'heure n'était pas au vertige. Un loup géant était en train de ravager sa chambre ni plus, ni moins.

Quand il eut atterri dans l'herbe plus ou moins maladroitement, il ne perdit pas de temps à regarder si le loup était à la fenêtre et se mit à courir comme une flèche. Il galopa au hasard aussi vite qu'il le pût et pénétra sans en avoir bien conscience dans la forêt qui bordait le village. C'était sans doute une vraie folie mais sur le moment, cela sembla à Remus la seule chose à faire : la forêt regorgeait de cachettes potentielles contrairement à l'artère principale qui parcourait Little Willow.

Remus n'aurait su dire combien de temps il courut à cette allure considérable. Après une durée qui lui sembla interminable, il se retrouva à bout de souffle et dans l'incapacité de faire un pas de plus. Alors il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il se trouvait au fin fond de la forêt ténébreuse au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait peut-être échappé au loup mais il était à présent complètement perdu.

Du moins, il s'imagina, à ce stade de la course, avoir échappé à son poursuivant mais il se leurrait. Le loup l'avait vu s'enfuir vers la forêt et l'avait suivi de loin. Traquer un petit enfant apeuré dans les bois était pour l'animal d'une facilité presque ridicule. Il entendait sa respiration saccadée à des centaines de mètres, flairait l'odeur de la peur. Avec ses immenses pattes, il pouvait rattraper sa proie en quelques secondes. Alors il ne put résister au plaisir de s'amuser un peu et fit durer la partie de chasse en laissant croire au petit garçon qu'il était parvenu à se mettre hors de portée.

Le loup attendit que l'enfant eût cessé de courir pour le rejoindre. Il s'approcha lentement, à pas de loups comme on dit, désireux de surprendre sa proie au moment fatal. Et la grande rencontre fut plus savoureuse encore qu'il ne l'avait espérée. Lorsque le loup surgit de l'ombre, la gueule béante et les griffes dehors, Remus poussa un hurlement de terreur à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le monstre se trouvât si près de lui. Par miracle, il resta conscient mais sa tête lui tourna dangereusement, preuve qu'il était passé très près de s'évanouir de frayeur.

Dans un sursaut de désespoir, l'enfant voulut reprendre sa course mais toute résistance était désormais inutile. Las de jouer, le loup se rua sur sa proie et ses crocs se refermèrent sur la jambe du petit garçon. Celui-ci poussa un nouveau cri mais cette fois de douleur. Des larmes brûlantes affluèrent aussitôt et inondèrent son visage. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. La souffrance était insoutenable. _Par pitié, faîtes que ça cesse !_

Et d'un seul coup, tout cessa. Remus sombra dans le néant.

* * *

**Eh oui, un grand classique : la fameuse nuit où Remus a été mordu. Je n'ai pas proposé quelque chose de très novateur, c'est vrai, mais j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ce chapitre.**

**La semaine prochaine : réaction à chaud des parents. Je vous laisse imaginer comment va réagir John ^^.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas l'auteur !**


	3. L'aube

**Un nouveau lundi s'achève. Ah là là à l'école, à la fac ou au travail, pas facile de débuter une semaine. Histoire de patienter jusqu'au week-end, voici un nouveau chapitre où comme je l'avais annoncé, vous allez découvrir la réaction des parents suite à la morsure de Remus.**

**Concernant la conduite de cette histoire, je pense qu'elle va rester centrée sur la vie de Remus et ses parents avant son entrée à Poudlard et qu'elle s'achèvera au moment où il recevra sa lettre pour Poudlard. Si je suis toujours motivée, j'écrirai ses années d'étude dans une autre fic.**

**Merci beaucoup à ****Hedwige K. Rowling, Alc'hweder, mo. moi. simplement moi, Nikki Micky de continuer à suivre cette fic et de la commenter.**

**Très bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'aube

John Lupin haïssait viscéralement l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Il trouvait les locaux, les couloirs notamment, d'un glauque inachevé. La luminosité faible, les murs gris et les visages de marbre du personnel conféraient au lieu une ambiance sépulcrale.

Assise à quelques pas de lui sur un siège inconfortable, sa femme Lisa devait se faire à peu près la même réflexion. Son regard indiquait clairement qu'elle eût préféré être ailleurs. Evidemment, cela ne devait pas être rassurant pour elle de se retrouver dans un hôpital de sorciers. Toutefois, il avait été inconcevable pour John de laisser sa femme seule à la maison après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Monsieur et madame Lupin ?

John et Lisa sursautèrent en même temps et se tournèrent vers l'appelant dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé. L'interpellation venait d'un homme pourvu d'épaisses lunettes, au teint basané et aux cheveux d'un noir brillant comme s'ils étaient couvert d'une pellicule de suif. Robe de mage plus ou moins blanche, stéthoscope autour du coup et dossier sous le bras, il n'était pas difficile de deviner à qui les Lupin avaient à faire.

- Je suis le docteur Niranjan Chander, attaqua le nouveau venu sans détour, le nez plongé dans son dossier pour éviter le regard des Lupin. Les résultats des tests effectués sur votre fils confirment le diagnostic : le petit a bien été mordu par le loup-garou qui vous a attaqué.

Cette nouvelle, quoique prévisible, tomba sur le couple comme un coup de massue. John dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Quant à Lisa, elle chancela quelques instants puis ses jambes fléchirent et elle retomba assise sur le fauteuil. Le médicomage observa quelques secondes de silence pour les laisser encaisser le choc.

- Vous en êtes _absolument certain _? demanda John d'une voix rauque.

Le docteur Chander s'était attendu à cette question.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec gravité. Le processus de mutation est presque achevé.

- De mutation ? répéta Lisa en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

Le médicomage se tourna vers elle, surpris qu'elle n'eût pas compris lorsqu'il réalisa tout à coup qu'elle était une moldue. Il essaya alors de se faire plus explicite.

- Les morsures de loup-garou sont des blessures ensorcelées, expliqua-t-il. Elles transmettent un maléfice qu'il est impossible de défaire. Malgré les progrès de la recherche, il n'existe à ce jour aucune formule magique, aucun enchantement, aucune potion, aucun rituel qui puisse inverser le sort. Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est une part de votre fils à présent.

Le visage de Lisa blêmit. Elle chercha le regard de son mari mais celui-ci avait calé sa tête dans le creux de son bras contre le mur pour que personne ne pût voir son expression.

- De quoi parle-t-on au juste ? questionna Lisa d'une voix tremblante.

John émergea brusquement de sa planque, le regard brillant d'une lueur de démence.

- Ce que le docteur Chander essaie de te dire, c'est que notre fils est un loup-garou maintenant. À chaque pleine lune à venir, nous aurons à affronter un monstre comme celui qui nous a attaqué cette nuit… et ce sera notre fils.

Il avait craché ces mots avec une telle répulsion que Lisa et le Dr. Chander eurent le même tressaillement. John n'en vit rien cependant car il leur tournait le dos pour regarder à travers une immense baie vitrée donnant sur une chambre. Remus était étendu sur le lit, inconscient. Livré aux bons soins des médicomages, il semblait simplement dormir.

- Ce n'est pas possible, bredouilla Lisa en plaquant une main sur sa bouche comme pour réprimer un sanglot.

Elle avait accepté beaucoup de choses en épousant un sorcier. Elle avait vu son mari faire voler des objets rien qu'en agitant un bout de bois, disparaître et réapparaître à volonté, chevaucher un balai volant, concocter des philtres et potions dans son garage. Elle avait fait la connaissance de toutes sortes d'objets et de créatures insolites mais jamais, elle n'avait été confrontée à une telle chose. La pleine lune, un loup-garou, un sortilège immuable… c'était plus qu'une pauvre petite moldue ne pouvait en supporter.

Sentant sa fragilité soudaine, le docteur s'avança vers elle et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il avec toute la sincérité du monde. Il vous faudra prendre des précautions à la pleine lune mais en dehors de ces crises, votre enfant pourra mener une vie quasiment normale.

À la surprise générale, John laissa échapper un ricanement. Sentant les regards se braquer sur lui, il fit volte-face et toisa le médicomage d'un air de défi.

- Quelle bonne blague ! siffla John avec mépris. J'ai déjà entendu ce discours, je le connais par cœur. Je travaille au Comité de Régulation des Créatures Dangereuses, j'ai étudié les loups-garous et je sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est. L'excuse de la pleine lune est un attrape-nigaud. La vérité, c'est que la bête ne disparaît pas comme par enchantement au lever du soleil. Il y a toujours des risques.

Le docteur Chander considéra John avec stupeur, surtout lorsqu'il apprit que ce dernier faisait partie du Comité de Régulation des Créatures Dangereuses. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi il avait été la cible d'un loup-garou… et pourquoi il réagissait ainsi à présent. Lisa, quant à elle, reprit peu à peu contenance.

- Est-ce qu'il va rester ici encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Le médecin lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Non rassurez-vous, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Dès qu'il se réveillera, nous ferons quelques tests supplémentaires pour vérifier que la transformation s'est bien déroulée. Quand nous serons sûrs que tout va bien, votre fils pourra sortir. Ca ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux ou trois jours.

Lisa parut soulagée et esquissa un faible sourire. John en revanche ne se départait pas de son regard inquiétant. Sans crier gare, il planta le docteur et son épouse dans le couloir et partit s'isoler quelques temps. Bien qu'elle fût une moldue, Lisa semblait prendre les choses avec un self-control remarquable.

oOoOoOo

Pour John en revanche, l'acceptation était autrement plus difficile. Tout en remplissant un gobelet de cette mixture épaisse comme de la boue que la machine s'obstinait à appeler du café, il se laissa tomber dans un siège râpé et miteux, accablé de fatigue. Le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude l'avaient complètement vidé de ses forces.

Quelle nuit de cauchemar ! C'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de décès. Le loup-garou n'avait pas réussi à toucher Lisa, ni John et il s'était « contenté » de mordre Remus sans l'achever. Comme le disaient les médicomages : « ils avaient eu de la chance. »… ils avaient de l'humour, les médicomages !

John passa une main désespérée sur son visage. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? En une nuit, sa vie avait tourné au cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'accrocher avec un loup-garou ? Il aurait dû écouter Burrus. Il aurait dû se demander pourquoi tout le monde avait si peur de Greyback.

_Greyback_.

John eut un sursaut comparable à un spasme.

Greyback était là.

Le sorcier était certain de l'avoir aperçu dans la foule de quidams circulant dans le hall. Avec sa grande taille et son apparence négligée, il était difficile de le manquer.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, John se redressa et resta frappé de stupeur. Puis très vite, cette surprise se transforma et oscilla entre la peur et la colère. C'était Greyback, le monstre qui venait de briser sa vie et celle de sa famille. La colère prit le dessus. John sauta sur ses pieds et se lança sur les talons du loup-garou, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à lui.

L'espace d'un instant, il ne le vit plus et crut avoir rêvé. Toutefois il ne se laissa pas prendre. C'était exactement ce que Greyback cherchait à faire. Il voulait le tourmenter mais il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Tout en bousculant les passants sans ménagement, John sortit sa baguette magique et chercha son adversaire des yeux. Il finit par le trouver au beau milieu d'un couloir désert et cette vision lui inspira une haine comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie.

- Greyback ! s'écria-t-il hors de lui.

Celui-ci pivota sur les talons et adressa à son interlocuteur un large sourire.

- Tiens salut Lupin ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

- Espèce de…

John leva sa baguette magique cependant son sortilège frappa dans le vide. Le monstre s'était volatilisé.

- Dis donc Johnny, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça ici ! lança la voix goguenarde du loup dans son dos. Tu es dans un hôpital, n'oublie pas !

Le cœur de John rata un battement. Greyback s'était déplacé si vite qu'il n'en avait rien vu. Cela faisait partie de ses pouvoirs spéciaux. L'homme réagit toutefois au quart de tour et voulut riposter à cette remarque narquoise par un violent coup de coude dans la région du visage. Greyback para cette attaque stupide avec une facilité déconcertante et lui saisit le bras avant de le lui tordre dans le dos. John laissa alors échapper un petit cri de douleur.

- Tout doux Johnny ! lui chuchota le loup-garou à l'oreille d'une voix doucereuse. Je pourrais t'arracher le bras, finir le travail commencé la nuit dernière.

- Je savais que c'était vous, balbutia John la gorge nouée.

- Evidemment, dit Greyback avec un odieux sourire. Je t'avais dit que tu le paierais.

Malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le bras, ce fut dans la région du cœur que John ressentit la plus vive souffrance. Cette misérable créature n'avait aucun regret pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Lâchez-moi ! ordonna John entre ses dents.

Greyback sourit de plus belle mais obtempéra. John s'écarta alors vivement de lui en massant son bras endolori et le regarda tourner autour de lui comme un prédateur avant la curée.

- Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme je l'avais prévu, nota Greyback d'une voix pourtant nullement contrariée, mais ça ne fait rien. En fait, c'est même mieux ainsi.

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers son ennemi, le sourire si large à présent qu'il laissait découvrir ses dents aiguisées comme des crocs.

- Comment va le petit… Romulus c'est ça ?

- Remus, corrigea John entre ses dents.

- Oui Remus, se rattrapa aussitôt Greyback, quel joli prénom ! À croire que c'était prédestiné…

- Vous me l'avez pris, espèce de saleté de…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Greyback fondit sur lui sans un bruit et le saisit brutalement à la gorge avant de le plaquer d'une main contre le mur pour le faire taire.

- On se calme, Johnny ! gronda le loup-garou. Ne m'énerve pas ! Que les choses soient bien claires, je ne t'ai pas laissé en vie par bonté d'âme. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je rêve de répandre tes tripes partout. Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'es pas encore mort ?

La grosse main de Greyback faisant pression sur sa gorge et l'empêcha de répondre mais le loup ne semblait pas en avoir besoin.

- Si je te tuais tout de suite, je te rendrais un trop grand service, poursuivit Greyback d'une voix si douce qu'elle ressembla à un feulement de tigre. Ce serait idiot de te supprimer alors que ce qui t'attend est tellement… alléchant : toi, qui as passé ta vie à opprimer les gens de mon espèce, toi qui viens de faire passer au Ministère une loi remettant les monstres à leur place… te voilà le père d'un de ces monstres. L'ironie de ton sort me procure un tel plaisir que je m'éblouis moi-même d'une si belle œuvre. Je me pourlèche déjà d'imaginer quel père tu seras pour ce pauvre louveteau.

John sentit des larmes brûlantes lui monter aux yeux, sans doute dues à la fois à la douleur de la strangulation et aux émotions trop violentes que Greyback faisait déferler en lui.

- Vous êtes un monstre, cracha-t-il d'une voix étouffée par un sanglot.

- Oui je sais que c'est ce que tu penses, soupira Greyback.

Il serra davantage sa main autour du cou de John à le faire suffoquer, les yeux brillant d'une lueur menaçante.

- Tu vas être un père épouvantable, prédit Greyback avec une étrange satisfaction. Après tout, c'est assez logique : tu es déjà un _homme_ épouvantable. Grâce à toi, la vie de ton fils est terminée alors qu'elle commence à peine. Sois sûr que je serai là pour observer sa réaction quand il le découvrira, quand il comprendra que tu es le responsable de tous ses malheurs. Il te détestera… bien plus que moi. Et c'est sans doute lui qui t'étripera.

Sur ce funeste présage, Greyback relâcha brusquement sa proie et le toisa avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je m'en réjouis d'avance, conclut-il d'une voix contenant à peine son excitation.

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfuit, laissant John toujours adossé contre le mur, la respiration difficile, le teint plus pâle qu'un spectre et le cœur battant, battant, battant, battant…

oOoOoOo

Une série de battements réguliers comme le chant d'un cœur, voilà ce qui tira Remus de sa léthargie. C'était comme le roulement lointain d'un tambour qu'il percevrait alors qu'il aurait la tête sous l'eau. L'effet était pour le moins étrange.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Remus comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Le monde était différent. Il n'entendait plus les sons, c'était les sons qui déferlaient dans ses oreilles avec la puissance d'amplificateurs pour un concert de hard-rock. Les bruits retentissaient à l'intérieur même de ses organes : le crissement d'un chariot usé sur le carrelage, les éclats de voix de médicomages débordés, des froissements d'étoffe. C'était une affreuse cacophonie.

Remus ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Les sons s'atténuèrent alors brusquement à moins que Remus ne les ignorât tout à coup, trop obnubilé par le spectacle étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. À dire vrai, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire : c'était le décor d'une chambre d'hôpital un peu sinistre pourtant partout où se braquait ses yeux, Remus avait l'impression que les choses se modifiaient comme si son regard possédait un mystérieux pouvoir de métamorphose.

Tout était différent : c'était une profusion de couleurs éclatantes, un florilège d'odeurs et de sensations comme s'il était dans un corps tout neuf nécessitant encore quelques réglages. Bientôt les distorsions s'effacèrent : le grondement lointain du tambour s'éclaircit progressivement et révéla qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'égouttement d'un robinet mal fermé et les décors cessèrent peu à peu de vaciller pour se stabiliser enfin.

Encore désorienté cependant, Remus tâtonna autour de lui avec inquiétude et se retrouva sans trop savoir comment au bas du lit. Il faillit plonger la tête la première sur le carrelage mais se rattrapa de justesse en posant ses mains à plat dans un réflexe qu'il ne se connaissait pas. En réalité, il ne se sentait plus lui-même et cet étrange sentiment le paniqua complètement. Il commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens comme un animal apeuré jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçût son reflet dans la glace d'une armoire. Alors il poussa un véritable cri de terreur.

Ce n'était plus lui. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Du moins, il ne reconnut plus ses yeux. Ses grands iris gris-bleus comme ceux de son père étaient à présent d'un jaune d'or effrayant, qui lui donnaient une allure tout à fait nouvelle.

Terrorisé, le pauvre enfant tapota son visage pour s'assurer que son reflet répondait bien, ce qui attira son attention sur ses mains. Ses mains aussi avaient quelque chose de différent : ses petits ongles d'ordinaire arrondis et bien coupés avaient pris un aspect étrangement analogue à des griffes. Cet horrible constat lui arracha un nouveau cri.

- Ca vient d'ici !

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit si brutalement que Remus bondit comme si ses pieds étaient montés sur ressort. Sans même contrôler son élan, il se cloua tout seul au mur en voulant se terrer au fond de la chambre. Son mouvement fut si brusque qu'il paniqua les trois infirmiers, qui étaient entrés, et qui se figèrent subitement en échangeant des regards mal assurés.

- Du calme ! s'écria une jeune femme en levant les mains pour l'apaiser. Tout va bien, petit. Tu es à l'hôpital. On s'occupe de toi.

_A l'hôpital ?_ Remus, qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, émergea très prudemment de sa cachette. Il réalisa alors que les trois visages, qui le fixaient, ne paraissaient pas moins inquiets que lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? bredouilla le petit garçon d'une voix aigüe.

Ses grands yeux jaunes brillaient de larmes et ses mains aux ongles noirs et étrangement acérées tremblaient avec force. L'une des infirmières, moins couarde que ses collègues, s'avança avec précaution, le regard empreint de douceur.

- N'aie pas peur ! dit-elle dans un souffle. Le docteur va tout t'expliquer. Viens, il t'attend.

Remus était trop déboussolé pour désobéir. Comme l'infirmière tourna les talons pour sortir, il s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, l'air toujours hésitant. Les regards des autres infirmiers qu'il récolta au passage lui donnèrent à penser que les choses n'allaient pas bien pour lui. Il n'imaginait pas cependant à quel point.

* * *

**Et ainsi commença le grand calvaire de Remus Lupin…**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? La réaction des parents a-t-elle comblé vos attentes ? En fait c'était une demi-réaction pour être exacte. Le prochain chapitre sera également à Ste Mangouste et cette fois vous aurez droit aux retrouvailles de la famille. Encore du drama en perspective.**

**À la semaine prochaine, j'espère. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! **


	4. Nouveau départ

**Bonsoir, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté le précédent chapitre. **

**Veuillez m'excuser mais l'imagination me fait défaut pour cet en-tête alors sans perdre de temps, je vous laisse découvrir comment Remus va réagir en apprenant (enfin !) qu'il est un loup-garou.**

**Préparez-vous, John est en forme ce soir !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Nouveau départ

Le bureau du docteur Chander était grand et brillamment éclairé, ce qui le rendait moins glauque que la plupart des autres pièces de l'hôpital. Quoique le médicomage l'accueillît avec un large sourire, Remus ne put s'empêcher d'être d'emblée sur la défensive. Il y avait dans l'expression de l'homme quelque chose de mielleux qui incitait à la prudence.

- Bonjour Remus, lança Dr. Chander sitôt qu'il vit le petit garçon entrer. Quel plaisir de te voir enfin réveillé ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Remus, ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Je me sens tout bizarre.

- Je comprends, murmura le sorcier aux dons de guérison en lui désignant un siège, assieds-toi !

Remus s'exécuta. Il était si petit que ses pieds dépassaient à peine du fauteuil. Pourtant la gravité qui se dépeignait sur son visage lui donnait un air presque adulte comme s'il avait vieilli de vingt ans en une seule nuit.

- Où sont mes parents ? demanda-t-il en s'étonnant de ne pas avoir posé la question plus tôt aux infirmiers.

- Rassure-toi, ils ne sont pas loin, répondit le docteur en prenant place dans le fauteuil face à celui de son patient. Ils vont très bien tous les deux. Tu vas aller les retrouver mais avant, je tenais à parler avec toi.

- À propos de ce qui s'est passé avec la grosse bête ? devina Remus.

- En effet, confirma Chander, stupéfait par le calme avec lequel le petit garçon avait prononcé ces mots.

Il y eut un silence un peu lourd durant lequel Remus examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, notamment les diplômes de médicomagie encadrés aux murs ainsi que celui de Poudlard, promotion Serpentard.

Une douce chaleur s'infusa en Remus à la vue de ce dernier. Son père lui parlait souvent de Poudlard, dont le diplôme aux couleurs de Serdaigle trônait fièrement sur la cheminée. Remus était impatient d'avoir onze ans pour aller y étudier à son tour et découvrir réellement le monde de la magie. Jusqu'à présent, il en avait été relativement isolé à Little Willow. Il n'y avait que des moldus.

- Dis-moi Remus, lança tout à coup le docteur, tirant l'enfant de sa rêverie. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des loups-garous ?

S'il en avait entendu parler ? Son père était un expert en la matière. Remus ne connaissait pas sa profession exacte mais il savait qu'elle était liée en partie aux loups-garous. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, il acquiesça non sans une certaine fierté.

- Que sais-tu à leur sujet ? s'enquit Chander d'un air marmoréen.

- Eh bien, marmonna Remus en fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche des leçons de son père, il me semble que ce sont… des espèces de loups monstrueux qui dévorent les humains. Ils ne montrent leur vraie apparence qu'à la pleine lune. Le reste du temps, ils prennent une forme humaine pour tromper leurs proies.

Ne trouvant rien de plus à ajouter, Remus mit un point final à son exposé et observa la réaction du médecin avec un grand sourire indiquant qu'il était satisfait de sa réponse. Il avait la certitude d'avoir restitué toutes les connaissances apportées par son père. Ainsi il ne cacha pas sa surprise, ni sa déception en voyant la mine éberluée du docteur Chander. Visiblement, ce n'était pas tout à fait la réponse que ce dernier attendait, pourtant elle ne semblait pas totalement le surprendre.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Une ride apparut à la jonction de ses sourcils et il se mit à gratter un parchemin avec sa plume comme un psychologue en pleine séance.

- On peut voir les choses différemment, reprit Chander avec patience. Ca pourrait aussi être des humains qui deviennent des loups à la pleine lune.

Remus fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle mais il ne semblait pas totalement opposé à cette nouvelle définition.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules, oui peut-être…

À ce stade de la conversation, il n'était pas encore sûr d'avoir bien saisi où le docteur voulait en venir. Chander s'en aperçut et essaya de l'aiguiller davantage.

- Sais-tu quelle était la créature qui t'a attaqué lors de la dernière pleine lune ?

Il regretta aussitôt cette formulation. Il s'était promis de ne pas employer de terme un peu délicat comme « créature ». Remus n'y prêta cependant aucune attention, trop occupé à réfléchir à la question. Sans avoir la perspicacité de Sherlock Holmes, il n'était pas dénué de bon sens, même à son âge.

- Je suppose que c'était un loup-garou, répondit-il non sans logique.

- En effet, approuva Chander, ravi par la sagacité du jeune garçon. C'était bien un loup-garou… et malheureusement il t'a mordu.

Remus grimaça comme s'il en ressentait tout à coup la douleur. Pour autant, Chander trouva qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi catastrophé qu'il l'aurait dû. À l'évidence, le petit garçon avait encore des lacunes en matière de lycanthropie. Le médicomage n'échapperait pas à la corvée de la pénible révélation.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe quand un loup-garou mord un humain ?

Comme Chander le redoutait, Remus n'en savait rien. Le médecin prit alors une profonde inspiration et réfléchit à la façon dont il allait formuler cela. Comment expliquer à un enfant de six ans et quelques qu'il était devenu un monstre redoutable sans trop le bouleverser ? Le Dr. Chander avait beau avoir minutieusement préparé cet entretien, il se retrouvait complètement démuni face à ce petit garçon encore si paisible et innocent.

- Le loup-garou transmet à l'humain mordu une… maladie, grommela Chander en passant une main embarrassée sur son front perlé de sueur.

Merlin ce que c'était difficile ! Plus encore que d'annoncer ça à un adulte. Chander avait imaginé qu'après son entrevue avec John Lupin, rien ne pourrait être plus pénible mais il se fourvoyait. La pire épreuve était bien celle-ci.

- Une maladie ? répéta Remus en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau perplexe.

_Pauvre enfant,_ songea Chander le cœur serré. _Il a l'air si gentil, si ordinaire_.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il m'a donné la rage ? questionna l'enfant profondément dubitatif.

Le médicomage ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes tant il ne s'attendait pas à entendre cela. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être éclaté de rire mais en l'occurrence, le cœur n'y était pas. La réalité était tellement sordide.

- Non rassure-toi il ne t'a pas donné la rage, corrigea le médecin en esquissant un faible sourire.

Remus parut immensément soulagé.

- En revanche il t'a donné la lycanthropie, ajouta le docteur d'un ton badin comme s'il s'agissait d'une information totalement subsidiaire et sans importance.

Bien entendu, Remus comprit que ces derniers mots étaient bien moins anodins qu'ils n'y paraissaient.

- Lycan quoi ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. C'est quoi la « lycanthrucopie » ?

Le docteur Chander prit une grande goulée d'air pour se donner du coffre pourtant lorsqu'il parla, sa voix fut à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

- Pour faire simple, tu es toi aussi un loup-garou à présent… c'est ce qui explique notamment que tu te sentes bizarre.

Il fallut un long moment pour que l'information pénétrât le cerveau de Remus. Mais même lorsque ce fut fait, il eut encore besoin d'un temps de réaction supplémentaire tant ce qu'il croyait avoir compris lui paraissait invraisemblable. Pendant un instant, il se demanda comment il devait réagir : était-ce une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Le guérisseur se payait-il sa tête ? Devait-il se fâcher ou faire mine de trouver cela drôle ? Remus resta sceptique.

- Euh… vous êtes sérieux ? bredouilla-t-il.

Chander s'était attendu à ce qu'il ne le crût pas. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, dit-il d'une voix sentencieuse. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui ne permettait plus le moindre doute sur sa sincérité. Peu à peu, le scepticisme de Remus laissa place à l'inévitable inquiétude.

- Vous voulez dire… que je ne suis plus un humain ? balbutia l'enfant sous le choc.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse. Un coup d'œil à ses mains lui suffit. Il l'avait senti de toute façon. Avant même d'entrer dans le bureau du médecin, il avait senti que tout avait changé. La grimace crispée du médecin ne fit que confirmer ses craintes.

- N'exagérons rien, nuança Chander, tu restes humain en grande partie.

- Et pendant la pleine lune ?

Chander déglutit difficilement mais s'efforça de rester impassible.

- Pendant la pleine lune… un peu moins, reconnut-il en faisant un effort méritoire pour garder les yeux rivés sur l'enfant.

Le visage du petit Remus se décomposa.

- Je ne veux pas me transformer en monstre, couina-t-il soudain terrifié.

Le docteur bondit de son siège et alla poser un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit garçon et pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tout ira bien, dit-il de sa voix douce. Il faudra prendre des dispositions particulières pendant la pleine lune : veiller à t'isoler et à t'enfermer. Si tes parents et toi respectez ces précautions, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Et le reste du temps, tu pourras avoir une vie quasiment normale.

La mention des mots « vie quasiment normale » rassurèrent grandement Remus, qui avait bien besoin d'entendre ce genre de discours.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit-il avec espoir.

Le docteur Chander eut une brève et imperceptible seconde d'hésitation durant laquelle il songea avec dégoût combien il détestait mentir aux enfants. Mais celui-ci était trop jeune et encore trop bouleversé pour entendre la vérité. Comment dire à un petit garçon que quoiqu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, on le regarderait toute sa vie comme un monstre ? Comment lui avouer que l'avenir qui l'attendait n'était pas glorieux, surtout après la toute nouvelle loi de Dolorès Ombrage sur le statut des lycans ? Ce garçon était déjà bien assez apeuré comme ça, inutile d'ajouter une charge supplémentaire à son malheur.

- Absolument, répondit alors Chander avec un large sourire forcé.

Qu'il comprît ou non l'arrière-pensée du médecin, Remus n'en garda que ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Il esquissa alors un faible sourire de soulagement. Le médicomage remarqua toutefois qu'il n'était que moyennement convaincu.

- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-il alors pour essayer de le réconforter. En contrepartie de tes métamorphoses, tu possèderas des pouvoirs hors du commun que les autres sorciers n'auront pas.

- Ah oui ? fit Remus soudain intrigué. Comment ça ?

- Tu auras la force de dix hommes, une rapidité et une agilité spectaculaires, énuméra Chander avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible. Tu pourras entendre, sentir, voir, percevoir des choses inaccessibles au commun des mortels. C'est chouette non ?

Remus médita quelques instants à ces paroles et lentement ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

- Ouais, répondit-il d'un ton équivoque, c'est chouette.

Comme tous les enfants, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être enthousiasmé à l'idée de devenir une sorte de super héros. Elevé dans un monde de moldus, il avait quelques notions dans ce domaine. Ainsi lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau ses mains, la perspective de devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel le consola quelques peu et chassa partiellement l'image du monstre. Elle reviendrait en flèche à la première pleine lune.

- Bien, conclut Chander en se relevant tout à coup. Il faudrait qu'on te fasse encore quelques tests et ensuite tu pourras aller voir tes parents. Je suis sûr que tu es pressé de les retrouver.

Remus leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

oOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard, le brave docteur Chander était de retour dans le couloir un peu sinistre dans lequel les Lupin mari et femme avaient presque élu domicile. Le médicomage n'y trouva que le père de famille en train de faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage, un gobelet de café malmené à la main.

Un voile de contrariété passa très éphémèrement sur le visage halé du spécialiste. Il aurait mieux aimé discuter avec la mère. John Lupin lui déplaisait. Il avait un air doux et chaleureux mais il tenait de drôles de discours. Le Dr. Chander se demandait toujours comment il fallait lui parler pour éviter les réactions épidermiques. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Oscillant entre la sympathie débordante et la réserve un peu froide, le médecin porta finalement son choix sur la première solution.

- Bonne nouvelle monsieur Lupin ! s'écria-t-il alors d'une voix animée, un large sourire aux lèvres. Les derniers tests sont excellents. Votre fils peut sortir.

- Comment ? fit John en cessant brusquement de parcourir le couloir en long en large et en travers pour se tourner vers l'arrivant.

- Le petit va très bien, reformula Chander sans se départir de son sourire. Vous pouvez tous les trois rentrer chez vous.

Enfin l'information pénétra le cerveau de John. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : d'un geste automatique et incontrôlé, l'homme serra le poing, réduisant en bouillie son gobelet dont le contenu gicla sur ses vêtements mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Le Dr. Chander grimaça. Il avait redouté une mauvaise réaction.

- Non, dit John dans un souffle.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit le docteur, pas sûr de comprendre.

Le visage de John Lupin avait pris un aspect d'une pâleur cadavérique.

- Non, répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante à présent. Gardez-le !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas ramener ce… cette chose sous mon toit.

Le docteur Chander eut l'impression d'halluciner.

- Mais c'est votre fils, remarqua-t-il d'un ton éloquent.

- Non ! répéta John qui frôlait l'hystérie à présent.

Il lança son gobelet froissé à terre dans un mouvement de rage, qui fit reculer le médicomage d'un pas prudent.

- Mon fils est mort, gémit John accablé. Ce monstre me l'a pris.

- Monsieur Lupin, il faut vous calmer, murmura Chander de sa voix velouteuse au pouvoir apaisant. Vous êtes sous le choc. Vous savez qu'à Saint-Mangouste, nous avons une cellule psychologique pour les personnes affectées comme vous par des événements…

- Cette créature qu'il m'a laissé, continua John, qui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce que lui avait dit le médecin, ce n'est plus mon fils.

Chander poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il eut une pensée pour l'adorable petit garçon avec lequel il discutait quelques heures auparavant, cet enfant qu'il avait dû rassurer et qui n'attendait qu'une chose : retrouver ses parents. Le jeune Remus n'était pas du tout préparé à l'accueil que son père ne manquerait pas de lui faire.

Quoiqu'il eût l'habitude de voir un cas de lycanthropie déchirer des familles, le docteur Chander ne put s'empêcher d'être bouleversé par la situation des Lupin. Le petit Remus était exceptionnellement jeune pour être frappé d'une telle maladie et son père très peu compréhensif. Certes, il était naturel que la nouvelle condition de l'enfant ne réjouît guère John mais de là à enterrer son fils unique dont la survie était un véritable miracle…

- Vous devriez peut-être vous demander ce qu'en pense votre femme, balbutia le médicomage dans un état second.

Tout en disant cela, il observa un point par-dessus l'épaule de John. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement. Il vit alors son épouse, qui se tenait droite comme une lance plantée au milieu du couloir. Elle aussi était livide et son visage exprimait la plus complète épouvante.

- Lisa, murmura John en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Ne m'approche pas ! prévint-elle aussitôt en levant une main pour le stopper tout en reculant vivement.

John s'immobilisa alors à quelques mètres d'elle, la gorge nouée. Il comprit que l'horreur qui se dépeignait sur les traits de son épouse n'était pas due à la perspective de rentrer à la maison avec un loup-garou mais bien aux propos qu'elle venait d'entendre dans la bouche de son homme.

- Je ne te reconnais pas John, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée de sanglots. Tu es comme un étranger.

- Lisa, je…

- Nous avons cru perdre notre fils, rappela Lisa dont la colère se joignait à l'horreur. Nous avons eu une chance incroyable qu'il survive et toi… tu dis que c'est comme s'il était mort. Qui es-tu pour dire une chose pareille ? Certainement pas l'homme que j'ai épousé.

John déglutit avec difficulté.

- S'il te plaît Lisa, gémit-il. Tu n'imagines pas ce que sera notre vie.

- Si c'est trop dur pour toi, alors va-t-en ! gronda la jeune femme avec colère. Je m'en occuperai toute seule mais moi, je n'abandonnerai jamais mon fils.

John frissonna en proie soudain à un dilemme cornélien. Les menaces de Greyback lui revenaient en mémoire : « _C'est lui qui t'étripera_. » et le poussaient plutôt à choisir la fuite mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Lisa. Il aimait éperdument sa femme.

- Mais je te préviens, John, reprit celle-ci d'une voix terrible comme son mari ne lui en avait jamais connue. Si tu t'enfuis, un jour ton fils, une fois arrivé à l'adolescence ou à l'âge adulte, te cherchera, te retrouvera et te demandera des comptes. Tu n'y échapperas pas. Un jour, tu devras faire face aux conséquences de tes actes.

John eut la sensation de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la nuque. Cette manière de parler lui rappela effroyablement le discours de Greyback un peu plus tôt.

- Tu peux rentrer tout de suite faire tes bagages, conclut-elle d'un ton ferme. Je ne te retiens pas. Inutile d'attendre Remus avec moi ! Et peut-être vaut-il mieux que tu sois déjà parti quand nous serons de retour.

- Sinon _moi _je peux partir, intervint une voix que personne ne s'attendait à entendre à cet instant fatidique.

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Ils virent alors Remus qui marchait vers eux d'un pas hésitant, la mine grave, presque solennelle. Les deux parents restèrent figés de stupeur, les yeux rivés sur leur fils. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, le pauvre garçon était pâle et alité, entre la vie et la mort.

À présent cependant, il semblait avoir récupéré des forces et comme il avait enfin les yeux ouverts, ni John, ni Lisa ne purent ignorer leur nouvelle couleur qui lui faisait un regard magnétique. Si le premier réflexe de John fut d'avoir un imperceptible mouvement de recul, Lisa en revanche se jeta d'emblée sur son fils, les yeux inondés de larmes.

- Remus mon chéri ! bégaya-t-elle en serrant son fils pour le couvrir de baisers. J'ai eu si peur.

- Je vais bien maman, assura le petit garçon en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte un peu trop affective de sa mère.

Sentant qu'elle lui faisait mal, elle s'écarta de lui et caressa son petit visage pour l'examiner sous tous les angles. Loup-garou ou pas, son fils était vivant. Pour elle, le cauchemar prenait fin.

John, en revanche, n'eut pas la même faculté que son épouse pour faire abstraction de la tare dont était affublé le pauvre enfant. Il se mit prudemment en retrait, sous le regard navré du docteur Chander.

- Ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi ! supplia Remus d'une petite voix. Je peux m'en aller si vous voulez. Vous ne serez pas obligés de vous séparer.

- Remus qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria sa mère soudain furieuse. Il est hors de question que tu…

- Personne ne va se séparer.

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers John comme s'ils doutaient que ces mots eussent bien été prononcés par lui. Celui-ci était toujours très pâle et se sentit soudain agressé par tous les regards braqués sur lui mais sa mine resta déterminée.

- On reste tous ensemble, déclara-t-il d'un ton ne permettant aucune objection.

Remus eut alors un sourire rasséréné. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir ses parents se séparer à cause de lui. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que John avait brusquement décidé de changer d'avis. Lisa et le docteur Chander, moins dupes que le petit garçon, échangèrent un regard profondément sceptique.

Toutefois, l'un comme l'autre, ils préférèrent n'émettre aucun commentaire. Si John était prêt à faire un effort pour rétablir la paix au sein de la famille, il ne fallait surtout pas l'en dissuader. Lisa lui adressa donc un faible sourire de reconnaissance. Quoiqu'elle eût pu dire un peu plus tôt, elle était tout de même rassurée qu'il eût finalement renoncé à les abandonner, elle et son fils.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix, lui chuchota Chander à l'oreille.

John ne parut pourtant nullement convaincu. Tandis que Lisa continuait de cajoler son enfant comme si elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années, Remus regarda son père par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère. John réprima un frisson.

- Ce regard, grommela-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Le docteur Chander lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui donner du courage. John poussa alors un profond soupir résigné. Le sort en était jeté. Il ne pourrait pas échapper à ce triste destin qui l'attendait. Il se tourna alors vers le médicomage.

- Dites, la cellule de soutien psychologique, c'est à quel étage ?

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

**Le prochain chapitre traitera de l'adaptation des Lupin à la nouvelle condition de Remus. C'est l'un de ceux que j'ai le mieux aimé écrire pour le moment, il sera un peu plus sombre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**À la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Adaptation

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Merci de continuer à lire cette fic. Ca y est, le Lupin rentrent à la maison avec leur petit loup-garou, les choses sérieuses commencent. **

**Que vous soyez en vacances, sur le point de l'être ou pas, j'espère que vous profiterez bien de ce nouveau chapitre. Histoire que vous soyez prévenus, John est à nouveau au premier plan (allez, je suis sûre que vous ne le détestez pas tant que ça XD).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Adaptation

La psychologue de Ste Mangouste spécialisée en lycanthropie s'appelait Sigma Freed et déplaisait sincèrement à John Lupin. Ce dernier n'aurait su dire pourtant ce qu'il exécrait particulièrement : c'était une femme sans âge, qui n'avait de prime abord absolument rien que l'on pût lui reprocher. Elle était courtoise et professionnelle sans être dénuée pour autant d'empathie.

Cependant, John avait déclaré que sous prétexte qu'elle était psychologue et se prétendait capable de régler ses problèmes sans le connaître ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, il se devait de la rejeter et de tout mettre en œuvre pour rendre sa tâche difficile.

C'est pourquoi, bien qu'il eût lui-même réclamé à suivre la thérapie, John resta pendant les premières séances étrangement muet, les yeux errant dans le vague comme s'il attendait quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Seul le tapotement léger de la plume contre le parchemin de la thérapeute rompait cet insoutenable silence, sans quoi l'un comme l'autre seraient sans doute devenus véritablement fous.

- Monsieur Lupin, murmura prudemment la psychomage durant la troisième séance. Peut-être pourrions-nous envisager de parler aujourd'hui ?

- D'accord, répondit John avec indifférence en avisant un petit jardin zen sur la table de chevet à un pas de lui, de quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle ?

- De ce que vous voulez, de ce dont vous ressentez le besoin de parler.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi continuez-vous à venir ?

John leva enfin les yeux vers elle et la toisa avec une certaine hostilité. La sorcière, qui semblait essuyer ce genre de comportement tous les jours, ne s'en formalisa pas un instant.

- Je n'en sais rien, grommela finalement John soudain contrarié pour une raison mystérieuse, je ferais mieux d'arrêter.

- Sans doute, approuva Freed le plus paisiblement du monde, mais vous commettriez là une terrible erreur. Car si vous renoncez à ces visites, vous n'aurez plus de prétexte pour vous évader de chez vous.

Ces paroles frappèrent John comme la foudre. À nouveau il posa les yeux sur la psychologue mais son regard n'exprimait cette fois aucune marque de provocation. Il semblait plutôt abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire…, bredouilla-t-il bouche bée, comment savez-vous que… ?

Il ne parvenait même pas à finir sa phrase. Freed le laissa patauger quelques secondes puis consentit à l'épargner en lui faisant savoir d'un regard affable qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il cherchait à dire. John se tut alors et se laissa aller contre son siège, en proie à un cocktail bien corsé d'émotions diverses.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile pour vous en ce moment, récapitula la médicomage en jetant un œil à son parchemin vierge comme si son texte était écrit dessus. Vous ne vous sentez plus à votre aise nulle part depuis… ce terrible accident. J'imagine que l'ambiance doit être différente à présent au comité de régulation des créatures dangereuses.

John écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Freed remarqua cette réaction et sourit légèrement. C'était probablement le docteur Chander qui l'avait informée de son poste au Ministère de la Magie… à moins que cette femme ne fût legilimens ? Pour un psychologue, c'eût été une aptitude très utile. John se montra alors plus méfiant.

- J'ai connu mieux, admit-il en évitant soigneusement son regard, les malheurs de ma famille ne sont pas passés inaperçus. Au bureau, il y a ceux qui compatissent pour moi et ceux qui pensent que je suis fini.

Freed commença enfin à écrire sur son parchemin tout en lui demandant de sa voix très posée d'étayer un peu ses derniers propos. Le visage de John se rembrunit en même temps qu'il s'expliqua.

Les événements avaient dans l'ensemble assez mal tourné et John avait encore ses échecs en travers de la gorge. Dolores Ombrage lui avait traitreusement dérobé son projet de loi et s'en attribuait tous les mérites, récoltant ainsi au passage les lauriers qui _lui_ étaient destinés, pendant que le pauvre John Lupin se retrouvait dégradé et relégué à des tâches de bureau d'un ennui mortel dans un placard à balai.

Il avait commis une faute professionnelle inqualifiable en provoquant le redoutable Fenrir Greyback et la direction s'octroyait le droit de le sanctionner en conséquence. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir pas été viré du service, voire carrément du Ministère.

- C'est tellement injuste, confessa John lorsque la psychologue lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. J'ai travaillé comme un elfe de maison, je me suis toujours démené et voilà comment je suis remercié. Je n'ai pas réclamé ce qui m'est arrivé… ça m'est tombé dessus. Ca aurait pu être n'importe lequel du comité. Greyback a d'autres ennemis que moi. J'espérais que les gens se montreraient un peu plus compréhensifs.

Certains l'avaient été néanmoins. Par bonheur, John avait des amis hauts placés qui avaient su lui apporter un soutien inespéré. À défaut de pouvoir faire passer son fils entre les mailles de la nouvelle loi Dolores Ombrage, il avait réussi à obtenir une protection suffisante pour lui permettre d'essayer de mener la vie la plus normale possible.

Pour cela, un sortilège de Fidelitas, dont John était le gardien du secret, avait été lancé sur le village tout entier afin qu'aucun moldu résidant à l'intérieur ne pût franchir le périmètre et aller colporter la vérité sur la nature de Remus hors de Little Willow. Tous ceux qui sortaient de l'enceinte de la ville oubliaient instantanément le secret si d'aventure ils l'avaient appris.

Ainsi si l'on ne pouvait empêcher le secret de se diffuser dans l'enceinte de la ville, on pouvait néanmoins le contenir, ce qui était mieux que rien. Tôt ou tard, la rumeur se propagerait dans tout le village et Remus vivrait sans doute un vrai calvaire mais pour l'heure, John préférait ne pas y penser. La première pleine lune n'avait même pas encore eu lieu.

- En échange du sortilège de Fidelitas, le Ministère a acheté sa tranquillité, conclut John sombrement. Puisque je bénéficie de ce programme de protection très spécial, je n'ai rien le droit de dire, juste celui de faire semblant d'être épanoui dans mon travail.

Le docteur Freed ne s'arrêtait plus de gratter son parchemin à présent. Elle ne s'était pas attendue, après un si long silence, à ce que cette séance fût si fructueuse.

- Ainsi votre travail au Ministère ne vous apporte que frustration, résuma-t-elle gravement, et comment ça se passe à la maison ?

C'était le point qui l'importait tout particulièrement mais elle avait préféré attendre le moment opportun pour l'aborder. John frémit et à nouveau esquiva précautionneusement les yeux verts de la thérapeute.

- Ca va, répondit-il évasivement.

- Vraiment ? fit Freed sans conviction. Pourriez-vous dire que vous vous adaptez à la nouvelle condition de votre fils ?

John tressaillit une fois encore, ne s'attendant pas à une interrogation aussi directe. Il se braqua immédiatement et se mura dans son silence défensif. La psychologue ne baissa pas les bras pour autant.

- Je devine qu'il s'est produit pas mal de changements depuis votre retour de l'hôpital.

John demeura silencieux mais parce qu'il se donnait le temps de réfléchir à présent.

- Eh bien en fait, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules, sous certains aspects Remus n'a pas changé. Il a gardé toutes ses petites manies.

Et Remus en avait beaucoup, maintenant que John y pensait ! Ce dernier songea aux longues heures que son fils passait à faire des coloriages ou à lire des livres sagement, à la façon dont il rôdait toujours autour des gâteaux encore chauds qu'il essayait de chiper lorsque Lisa les sortait du four, à l'habitude presque rituelle que Remus avait prise de sauter dans les bras de son père chaque fois qu'il franchissait la porte après sa journée de travail. C'était toute une kyrielle de petites habitudes auxquelles John avait prêté jusque là une attention discrète.

- Ca aurait quelque chose de rassurant si ça ne prenait pas une autre tournure aujourd'hui.

La lycanthropie de Remus semblait pervertir étrangement ces habitudes. Certes le petit garçon aimait toujours autant ses coloriages mais comme il possédait à présent une force très supérieure à la normale et qu'il ne la contrôlait pas encore, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à briser tous ses crayons sans le faire exprès. De la même façon, il avait failli briser son père en deux comme une brindille en lui sautant au cou lorsque ce dernier franchit le seuil de sa maison un soir. Et John était prêt à parier qu'il avait vu son fils attraper un morceau de viande crue pendant que Lisa préparait le dîner pour le gober discrètement.

- Mais sous d'autres aspects, poursuivit John dont le visage se rembrunit soudain, il a… changé.

- Pourriez-vous développer votre pensée, monsieur Lupin ?

- Eh bien par exemple, il est souvent en train de me regarder.

- De vous… regarder ?

- Il me fixe de ses yeux jaunes, des fois pendant de longues minutes sans ciller, balbutia John en pâlissant légèrement. Je me demande toujours à quoi il peut bien penser quand il me guette comme ça. On dirait qu'il va me sauter à la gorge.

Freed ne répondit rien mais eut un regard éloquent avant de plonger le nez dans son parchemin pour prendre quelques notes.

- Et puis il a toujours faim, ajouta John dont le regard frôlait la démence à présent. Tout le temps. Dès qu'il sort de table, il se plaint qu'il n'a pas assez mangé.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel la psychologue fixa longuement son patient d'un regard térébrant.

- C'est pour cela que vous faites des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ?

John la toisa d'un air de défi. Il était vrai qu'il passait des nuits exécrables depuis l'accident. Les cauchemars se multipliaient. À vrai dire, il s'agissait souvent du même qui revenait le hanter nuit après nuit. C'était toujours le même scénario.

oOoOoOo

Et comme bien souvent, ce soir-là, John se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Assis dans son lit, la respiration sifflante et le corps ruisselant de sueur, il jeta un regard à son épouse profondément endormie à côté de lui puis au réveil sur sa table de nuit qui indiquait une heure du matin.

John passa les deux mains sur son visage en respirant à fond pour se calmer et décida d'aller prendre un peu d'eau fraîche dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Cela l'aiderait sûrement à mieux se rendormir. Alors qu'il commençait à se sentir apaisé, il amorça un geste pour remonter se coucher et poussa un cri : Remus se tenait devant lui en pyjama, l'air très surpris de le voir débout à une heure pareille.

- Papa, tu ne dors pas ?

- Et toi ? riposta John d'un ton plus bourru qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Remus ne se formalisa pas de la sécheresse de son père. Il commençait à s'y accoutumer.

- Moi, je ne dors quasiment plus depuis que je suis… depuis l'accident.

John considéra son fils avec gravité.

- Alors que fais-tu toute la nuit ? s'enquit-il un peu décontenancé.

Remus désigna d'un signe de tête le poste de télévision allumé dans le salon. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour s'occuper : regarder la télévision en sourdine, lire ou encore jouer avec ses albums à colorier. Il se divertissait si bien seul et sagement que John n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son lit pendant la nuit.

Un peu stupéfait de sa découverte, John s'installa quelques instants avec le petit garçon sur le canapé devant la télévision. Il était surtout curieux de savoir quels programmes son fils pouvait bien regarder à une heure du matin. Il ne fut pas déçu d'avoir fait preuve de curiosité : la dernière chaine qui diffusait encore au beau milieu de la nuit, c'était _Chasse, pêche, nature et traditions _! Depuis deux heures, Remus suivait avec fascination les mésaventures d'Hunter Slaight sur la piste d'un jeune cerf.

- Tu aimes vraiment cette émission ? s'inquiéta John qui se sentait déjà piquer du nez après cinq minutes de visionnage.

- Oui c'est très intéressant, répondit posément Remus, même si le chasseur s'y prend vraiment mal. Il faut saisir l'animal à la nuque et lui broyer les cervicales.

John sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Son fils venait de prononcer ces derniers mots sur un ton très étrange, un peu terrifiant mais pas autant que la lueur de folie dans ses yeux de loup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? bredouilla le père. Remus, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Mais Remus n'était pas du tout dans son état normal et John s'en rendit vite compte à ses dépens. Voyant que son fils sombrait dans une étrange torpeur, il voulut lui secouer légèrement l'épaule pour le réveiller mais à cet instant Remus s'anima et se transforma subitement en une apparition effrayante pour se ruer sur lui, tous crocs et griffes dehors.

John se réveilla alors en sursaut en poussant un cri. Il se retrouva alors exactement dans la même situation que celle dans laquelle il était quelques instants auparavant… du moins celle dans laquelle il croyait être. _J'ai rêvé que je me réveillais en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar !_ comprit-il incrédule. Il y avait de quoi tourner dingue. Dieu merci, tout cela avait fait partie d'un seul super-cauchemar. Il n'y avait pas de Remus enragé qui regardait la télévision au salon. Ces horribles images provenaient de son imagination. _Je vais finir par devenir fou_, pensa-t-il en frissonnant.

Pour la deuxième fois, il se rendit dans la cuisine mais cette fois, il le fit d'un pas tremblant tant il craignait de voir son cauchemar devenir réalité. Par bonheur, la télévision était bien éteinte lorsqu'il passa dans le living-room pour gagner la cuisine. Cela le consola légèrement. Il se versa une seconde fois un verre d'eau glacée et le descendit d'un trait. Mais même cela ne parvint pas à la rasséréner complètement cette fois. La peur lui tordait les entrailles et rendait tous ses gestes imprécis.

- Papa ?

Sous l'effet de la stupeur et de la terreur, John lâcha son verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le carrelage. Il fit volte-face et aperçut Remus, exactement au même endroit que dans son cauchemar et avec la même expression faussement paisible sur le visage. C'en fut trop pour John.

- Remonte te coucher ! hurla-t-il dans un accès de rage. Allez sauve-toi ! Je ne veux pas te voir traîner hors de ta chambre en pleine nuit.

Cette colère inattendue effraya tellement le pauvre Remus qu'il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. John s'affaissa alors légèrement, sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Il n'était pas certain que sa raison supporterait encore longtemps ce genre d'émotions.

oOoOoOo

- Vous faites encore des cauchemars, monsieur Lupin ?

John leva le nez du carré de sable qu'il ratissait dans le petit jardin zen et observa la psychologue avec des yeux cernés qui lui donnaient un air hagard. On eût dit qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Sa seule dégaine aurait pu répondre à la question de la thérapeute mais elle attendit patiemment malgré tout qu'il se décidât à parler.

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? laissa-t-il échapper dans un grognement.

- Vous rêvez que vous vous faites dévorer par votre fils, lut Freed sur le compte-rendu d'une séance précédente.

- Je ne suis qu'un bout de viande pour lui.

- C'est un enfant.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un enfant !

- Mais c'est avant tout votre fils, répliqua calmement la sorcière. Pourquoi voudrait-il vous faire du mal ?

- À votre avis ? gronda John en repoussant le jardin zen avec impatience. Par faim, par colère… pour le simple plaisir de déchiqueter quelque chose. C'est un loup-garou, il n'a pas besoin d'excuse.

Un silence monacal tomba sur le cabinet. Le professeur Freed regarda quelques instants son patient sans rien dire puis nota à nouveau quelques mots sur son parchemin.

- Très intéressant, murmura-t-elle tout en faisant gratter la plume contre le papier.

- Quoi ? fit John soudain sceptique. Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?

Freed lui lança une fois encore son regard perçant, qui semblait sonder directement l'esprit.

- Vous avez évoqué des raisons qui relèvent de l'instinct animal comme la faim ou la sauvagerie mais vous avez également parlé de colère, dit-elle lentement. C'est une émotion humaine.

John serra les dents comme s'il était soudain furieux contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ses paroles en les prononçant et réalisait tout juste leur portée. Freed cependant ne chercha pas à le ménager.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que votre fils soit en colère contre vous, monsieur Lupin ? insista-t-elle d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus. Auriez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

C'en fut trop pour John Lupin. Il se leva d'un bond en envoyant valser le jardin zen et quitta la pièce en claquant furieusement la porte après avoir promis qu'il n'y remettrait jamais plus les pieds. À cet instant, Sigma Freed crut bel et bien avoir franchi une limite interdite et perdu un client.

Mais elle se trompait.

John refit surface peu de temps après son départ précipité. Freed eut la surprise de le trouver dans son siège habituel à l'ouverture du cabinet. Il paraissait encore plus fou et négligé que lors de leur précédent entretien. Mais le plus surprenant de tout, c'est qu'il était venu en compagnie de sa femme, qui ne paraissait pas moins bouleversée que lui.

Remus avait franchi la limite interdite, selon eux. La pleine lune approchait dangereusement et sous son influence, le comportement du petit garçon se modifiait. Il était plus impatient, plus irritable, lunatique. C'était comme si ses mauvais côtés s'en trouvaient exacerbés.

Un soir, après le dîner, l'enfant se plaignit comme bien souvent de n'avoir pas assez mangé et comme à chacune de ces scènes, Lisa fit la sourde oreille. Mais Remus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il insista capricieusement, prêt à faire une colère comme lorsqu'il était bébé. Lisa demeura intraitable et l'envoya dans sa chambre, sous le regard admiratif de John, qui n'avait pas la même hardiesse que sa femme pour tenir tête à son loup-garou de fils.

- Tu devrais faire attention, lui conseillait-il régulièrement, il peut avoir des réactions imprévisibles.

- C'est notre fils, répliquait Lisa d'un ton ferme, comment peut-on l'éduquer si on ne lui pose pas de limites ? Il faut qu'il apprenne à obéir, loup-garou ou non.

On ne pouvait que saluer la témérité de cette brave femme. D'ailleurs son intransigeance était payante : comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien même en essayant de se faire intimidant, Remus finit par déposer les armes. Il s'apaisa de lui-même et monta docilement dans sa chambre. D'ordinaire, il restait au salon à faire des coloriages ou à lire pendant que ses parents regardaient la télévision mais après son caprice de la soirée, il sentit bien que sa présence n'était guère souhaitée et préféra s'isoler.

Il se montra si sage durant toute la soirée que ses parents en vinrent presque à l'oublier. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure ou deux que Lisa eut un flash soudain et se remémora que Remus ne dormait pas encore. Elle se précipita à l'étage pour aller le coucher sous le regard amusé de son époux. Ce dernier, éreinté de sa journée et des sueurs froides que lui avait donné son fils à l'heure du dîner, somnolait paresseusement sur le canapé, prêt à piquer du nez pour de bon.

Un hurlement strident en provenance de l'étage le tira des bras de Morphée avec une brusquerie sans nom. En une poignée de secondes, il avait retrouvé toute son énergie et s'était précipité à l'étage, sur le seuil de la chambre de Remus. L'horreur du spectacle auquel il assista alors manqua de peu de le faire tourner de l'œil.

Du sang. Du sang partout. Les murs, les meubles, le sol, tout en était tapissé. Et au centre de ce tableau d'épouvante, il y avait Remus, le petit Remus, l'enfant au visage d'ange, maculé de la tête aux pieds du liquide écarlate. Cette vision horrifique donna à John un haut-le-cœur. Il exécuta un bond de recul et se heurta à sa femme, qui se trouvait également à la porte, pâle comme la mort, appuyée contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Tu avais raison, John, couina-t-elle d'une voix méconnaissable, tu avais raison…

- Oh mon Dieu ! bredouilla celui-ci en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Il se tourna vers sa femme, saisi d'un affreux doute.

- Lisa, tu n'as rien ?

Elle fit non de la tête et formula sur ses lèvres, faute de souffle, ces seuls mots : « Le lapin ». John jeta alors un regard vers la cage de Toby, au pied du lit de Remus : elle était ouverte et vide. Le corps de la pauvre bête gisait dans tous les recoins de la pièce, éparpillés en mille morceaux déchiquetés et informes. De sa vie, John n'avait jamais vu un spectacle qui lui parut aussi abominable et pourtant il avait travaillé au comité de régulations des créatures dangereuses.

- D'accord, là ça suffit !

On avait basculé dans un tel degré d'épouvante que John était arrivé au terme de sa peur. Désormais, il n'y avait que deux solutions : se ressaisir immédiatement ou fuir très loin et ne jamais revenir. Devant l'affolement de son épouse, il se sentit devenir soudain un bon chef de famille et opta pour le premier choix. Il enjoignit alors sa femme de rester dans le couloir et pénétra dans la chambre. Il se dirigea d'un pas précautionneux vers son fils, qui paraissait dans un état second.

- Remus ? appela-t-il avec prudence.

L'enfant cligna aussitôt des yeux, craquelant le masque de la mort rouge. Lentement son esprit réintégra son corps et il réalisa ce qui se passait.

- M-mon lapin, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix faible.

Ces simples mots résonnèrent aux oreilles de John comme un gong. Une colère telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie de sa vie l'envahit mais il s'efforça, par un self-control extraordinaire, de la contenir.

- Ton lapin ? répéta-t-il froidement. Mais il est mort ton lapin, Remus.

L'enfant sursauta en entendant cette sentence tomber si calmement, si implacablement de la bouche de son père. Il n'en crut pas un mot. John insista alors.

- Tu vois bien ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre bête, dit-il en conservant cette voix extraordinairement douce et dangereuse. Il est mort, Remus. C'est _toi_ qui l'as tué.

- Non, répondit le petit garçon en secouant farouchement la tête.

Mais le sang sur lui le détrompa aussitôt. Comprenant ce qui se passait, l'enfant fut soudain saisi d'effroi.

- Non ! répéta-t-il avec plus de force comme si seul mot avait le pouvoir de tout changer.

À cet instant, John n'y tint plus et laissa éclater sa colère.

- Si ! rugit-il d'une voix terrible. Si, si Remus ! Regarde autour de toi ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu as tué ce pauvre Toby. Mais regarde bon sang !

Emporté par son accès de rage, John oublia toute trace de crainte vis-à-vis du loup-garou et saisit son fils par les cheveux. Il n'était plus un bout de viande face à un prédateur, au contraire il se sentait fort à cet instant. Il avait deux ou trois têtes de plus que son fils et sa colère semblait le grandir encore davantage. Face à lui, Remus n'était plus qu'un petit garçon apeuré. Loin de se débattre ou de sortir les griffes, il poussa un cri plaintif sous l'effet de la douleur et se mit à pleurer. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller le cœur de mère de Lisa.

- John ! s'écria-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je t'en prie, arrête !

- Non Lisa ! vociféra son mari qui paraissait terrifiant tout à coup. Laisse-moi faire pour cette fois ! Si on laisse passer ça, on ne sera plus jamais en sécurité et moi, je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans la peur. Il n'y a que nous dans cette fichue baraque. Maintenant qu'il a égorgé le lapin, qui sera le prochain sur la liste ?

Il se tourna vers Remus et le força à lever la tête vers lui.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et réponds ! beugla-t-il. Qui vas-tu tuer ensuite ? Ta maman ou moi ?

Remus était trop pétrifié pour dire quoi que ce soit mais John put lire dans son regard les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

- Tu ne pourrais jamais faire ça parce que tu nous aimes ? devina John d'un ton amer. Mais tu l'aimais aussi ton lapin et pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de répandre ses tripes dans toute la chambre.

- John !

D'un geste de la main, celui-ci ferma la porte pour se retrouver seul avec son fils. Lisa ne devait pas en entendre davantage. Pendant quelques secondes, il respira à fond pour essayer d'atténuer le feu dévorant qui brûlait en lui. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix s'était soudainement apaisée, ce qui n'était qu'à peine rassurant. Le calme de John était presque pire que sa colère.

- Ecoute-moi bien Remus car je ne le répéterai pas, dit-il implacable. Si jamais tu refais couler une seule fois le sang d'un innocent, je t'abandonne.

Remus se décomposa devant la violence d'une pareille sentence. C'était une plaisanterie, son père ne pouvait avoir prononcé ces mots-là. Et pourtant…

- Parfaitement, confirma-t-il d'un ton résolu. Tu ne pourras plus vivre sous ce toit. Si tu décides d'être un animal alors tu iras vivre dans la forêt par tes propres moyens, tu seras une bête sauvage mais moi, je ne m'occuperai plus de toi. C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux être. Dis-toi bien que ce soir, tu as gaspillé ton seul et unique joker.

Remus resta pétrifié devant cet ultimatum. Dès lors, John décida de poser des règles, une règle notamment, une règle d'or : ne jamais faire de mal aux humains. Remus devrait se répéter cette phrase jour après jour comme une incantation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se grave dans son esprit et dans son subconscient.

Le docteur Freed était ébahie. Elle avait cru en voyant les deux parents entrer qu'ils étaient dépassés et qu'ils venaient lui demander de l'aide mais une fois encore, elle faisait fausse route. John et Lisa Lupin semblaient tous les deux hagards et dérangés mais au fond d'eux, ils se sentaient différents. Ils étaient prêts à faire face. Et c'était la raison de leur présence.

- Merci de votre aide, docteur, dit John en serrant la main de la psychomage. Vous m'avez guidé lorsque j'étais perdu mais maintenant, je commence à y voir plus clair. Je pense que nous n'aurons plus besoin de vos services à l'avenir. Nous saurons nous en sortir.

Il y avait tellement de conviction dans la voix de John que Freed n'eut pas le courage de lui faire part de son scepticisme. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Lisa Lupin, elle y lut toute la détresse que la pauvre femme cachait à son mari. Les ennuis de cette triste famille étaient loin d'être résolus.

* * *

**Pas joyeux n'est-ce pas ? Oui je l'admets, mais c'était inévitable. Remus est un peu moins mignon en loup-garou en herbe XD. Et encore, la pleine lune n'est pas passée.**

**John a fini sa thérapie et va un peu se calmer dans les prochains chapitres. Malheureusement, c'est Lisa qui risque d'un peu flancher à présent (ce n'est pas plus mal, elle était un peu trop lisse jusqu'à maintenant).**

**Bon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine (si les vacances ne bousculent pas mon programme).**

**Bonne vacances à vous si vous avez la chance d'en avoir. **


	6. Maman déraille

**Bonsoir à tous, premier retard pour cause de vacances, veuillez m'en excuser. J'espère que la suite des mésaventures des Lupin continuent de vous plaire. **

**Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui continuent à lire et à commenter cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Maman déraille

Suite à l'incident qui avait coûté la vie à Toby le lapin, Lisa resta pendant plusieurs jours renfermée sur elle-même. Jusqu'à présent, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé de passer toutes ses journées seule avec Remus.

Cependant, depuis qu'elle avait vu de quoi était capable son fils sous l'influence du loup, elle était beaucoup moins désinvolte et se tenait sur la défensive. Toutes les précédentes mises en garde de son époux prenaient du sens. Le docteur Chander avait été très clair lorsqu'il avait permis à Remus de rentrer à la maison.

- Les réactions d'un loup-garou, surtout au début, peuvent être imprévisibles, avait-il expliqué très sérieusement. Inutile de tenter le diable : ne le touchez pas s'il ne vous en donne pas l'autorisation, ne le regardez pas trop longtemps dans les yeux. Dans la mesure du possible, maintenez une certaine distance de sécurité avec lui. Evitez de lui tourner le dos.

Lisa avait trouvé tous ces préceptes complètement idiots. Comme si son propre fils allait l'attaquer ! Ce n'était pas une malédiction et un mage doté de dons de guérison qui l'empêcheraient de prendre son petit garçon dans ses bras quand bon lui semblerait.

Néanmoins, depuis que le petit garçon avait refait la décoration de sa chambre avec les viscères du pauvre lapin qu'il adorait tant, Lisa avait compris la leçon. À présent, elle suivait scrupuleusement les conseils du docteur, conseils que John martelait régulièrement.

Remus sentit très vite le changement qui s'opérait en sa mère. Elle, qui n'avait manifesté aucune frayeur depuis qu'il avait été mordu, qui le câlinait tout le temps, n'hésitait pas à hausser le ton quand il dépassait les limites, à présent elle se montrait soudain très distante. En fait, elle agissait tout à coup comme son père. Remus avait beau n'avoir pas encore sept ans, il se doutait bien de ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel revirement mais le fait de le savoir ne le consola guère, bien au contraire.

Il en souffrit beaucoup. Jusqu'alors, sa mère avait été un rayon de soleil, le seul lien qui le rattachait à sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'avant la nuit sanglante et le passage de l'horrible bête. Cette nuit-là avait changé énormément de choses : elle avait transformé son père attentionné en père fantôme et modifié quelques détails de son apparence physique.

Mais elle n'avait pas changé sa mère. Maman était restée égale à elle-même, douce et aimante. C'était comme si ce monstre n'était jamais venu. Maman ne faisait pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle s'était même mise à appeler son fils « mon louveteau » pour montrer qu'elle ne niait pas la maladie de son fils. Elle y faisait souvent allusion avec une note d'humour. Grâce à Maman, la lycanthropie, ce n'était finalement pas si terrible que ça.

Mais voilà, à présent, Maman aussi avait changé. Et ça, c'était un changement que Remus ne pouvait pas supporter. Si sa mère n'avait plus confiance en lui, Remus aimait encore mieux ne plus vivre sous ce toit. Il pouvait endurer de voir la peur et la répulsion dans le regard de son père. Il avait tout de suite compris que son père ne l'aimait plus à présent qu'il était devenu une sorte de monstre. Mais sa mère, elle, ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Ce n'était même pas pensable. Elle était fâchée pour le moment mais elle ne le resterait sans doute pas éternellement. N'est-ce pas ?

- Maman ?

Lisa sursauta si fort que le saladier lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le carrelage de la cuisine, répandant de la pâte à crêpe sur les beaux carreaux blancs. Elle ne se retourna pas mais Remus estima que c'était préférable : à voir la crispation de ses épaules, on ne donnait pas cher de l'expression qui devait s'étaler sur son visage. Remus aimait mieux ne pas la voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte sans faire volte-face.

C'est fou comme ce « mon chéri » sonnait différemment à présent. Remus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il regretta de ne pas être resté dans le jardin à s'ennuyer sur sa balançoire.

- Je peux t'aider ? proposa timidement Remus.

Un regard au saladier échoué sur le sol suffit cependant à lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait assez fait comme cela. D'ailleurs Lisa ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Non ça ira, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une voix blanche. Retourne jouer dans le jardin !

C'était un ordre qu'il ne fallait pas contester. Il y avait dans sa voix la même panique mal cachée que celle qui avait étreint John lorsqu'il avait trouvé son fils éveillé au beau milieu de la nuit juste après son cauchemar. Remus comprit que sa mère voulait simplement qu'il restât loin d'elle et préféra ne pas insister.

Il retourna se réfugier dans le jardin. Il y resta longtemps. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'il fut surpris d'entendre la voiture de son père se garer dans l'allée devant la maison. Déjà ? Le temps avait passé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le petit garçon traversa le jardin à vive allure et franchit la clôture d'un saut digne d'un athlète de haut niveau.

John était bien là, émergeant difficilement de la petite voiture dans laquelle il était coincée. Non pas qu'il eût réellement besoin de voiture. Généralement John se rendait au ministère en transplanant comme tous les sorciers. Hélas, l'inconvénient à résider dans une petite ville moldue, c'était qu'il fallait donner le change. Les voisins auraient trouvé louche de ne voir personne partir au travail tous les matins. Pour cela, il prenait sa voiture en costume trois-pièce, transplanait depuis un parking dans la ville voisine et se changeait au ministère. Parfois, quand il faisait beau et qu'il avait du temps libre, il quittait la maison à pied et transplanait à la lisière de la forêt.

C'était toute une organisation mais que voulez-vous ? Tant que la Terre était surpeuplée de moldus, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il aurait fallu construire des villes entièrement réservées aux sorciers mais comment les tenir hors de portée des moldus ? Ces êtres formaient la pire espèce de fouineurs jamais répertoriée. Même Pré-au-Lard, le seul village qui avait réussi l'exploit de ne contenir qu'une population de sorciers n'était pas totalement protégée des moldus.

- Papa !

Le cri de Remus tira John de ses passionnantes réflexions. Il eut un sursaut comparable à celui de sa femme quelques heures plus tôt. Mais de la part du père, cela n'avait rien de surprenant, il paniquait pour un rien. Malgré son tempérament froussard, Remus n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de vouloir lui sauter au cou chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail. Comme il s'apprêtait à nouveau à bondir, John lui fit signe d'un simple geste de la main pour lui enjoindre de garder ses distances.

- Doucement ! s'écria-t-il pris de frayeur. J'ai encore mal au dos.

La première fois que Remus lui avait sauté au cou de la sorte après sa morsure, il avait involontairement envoyé son père dans le décor. Le petit garçon s'en souvint à temps et se figea net en plein élan. Soulagé, John esquissa un léger sourire.

- Tu vas bien, fils ?

Etrangement, John parlait d'une voix très douce qui tranchait complètement avec la sècheresse dont avait fait preuve sa mère toute la journée. C'était le monde à l'envers : Papa s'adoucissait quand Maman s'énervait. Au moins, il y en avait toujours un pour montrer une attitude positive.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Remus voulut lui confier que non, il n'allait pas bien du tout, qu'il sentait que Maman n'était pas dans son état normal mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses.

Finalement il renonça à ces confidences. Il doutait que son père pût lui être d'un quelconque secours, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas envie de l'ennuyer avec ses petits soucis. John semblait en avoir bien assez comme cela au travail, à en juger sa mine fatiguée et ses yeux cernés. Alors Remus répondit tout simplement :

- Oui, ça va.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée avec ta maman ?

- Oui ça va.

Par bonheur, John ne chercha pas plus loin. Il amorça un mouvement comme s'il voulait ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils mais il n'était pas assez fou pour le toucher, aussi se contenta-t-il de lui adresser un petit signe de la main avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Remus le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis retourna dans le jardin. Entre sa mère, qui ne voulait plus le voir et son père qui n'osait pas l'approcher, l'ambiance à la maison devenait vraiment nauséabonde. Le garçon n'était pas sûr de la supporter bien longtemps.

Il s'amusait à jouer sur la palissade, qu'il avait franchi quelques instants plus tôt comme un sauteur de haie professionnel lorsqu'il aperçut ses parents dans la cuisine par la baie vitrée. Ils semblaient tenir une conversation animée. Remus n'était pas sûr d'avoir très envie de savoir ce qui se disait… et en même temps, il en crevait ! Il avait l'intuition que comme bien souvent depuis son accident, il était le sujet central de la discussion. Partagé entre la crainte et la curiosité, il céda finalement à cette dernière et s'approcha prudemment de la baie vitrée pour y laisser traîner ses oreilles de loup. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il avait tiré le gros lot. Ses parents annonçaient du lourd.

- Comment ça, tu veux reprendre le travail ? s'étonna John.

Il n'avait même pas encore retiré sa veste de costume, ni ses chaussures, ni sa cravate et tenait encore son attaché-case à la main. Visiblement, Lisa avait mûri son idée toute la journée pour pouvoir sauter à la gorge de son époux sitôt qu'il rentrerait. Remus resta aussi effaré que son père. Il n'avait jamais vu sa maman travailler, elle avait quitté son emploi quand elle était tombée enceinte. Il ne savait même pas quelle profession elle exerçait avant d'être maman.

- J'y suis résolue, John, répondit Lisa en même temps qu'elle frottait la vaisselle avec un peu trop d'énergie. J'en ai assez de jouer les mères au foyer. Ca fait dix ans que je fais ça.

- Huit ans, corrigea son mari.

- C'est pareil, répliqua Lisa avec humeur. Quand on s'est mariés, je ne pensais pas que j'allais passer ma vie à faire la bonniche.

- Mais enfin, il n'a jamais été question que tu fasses la bonniche, rétorqua John choqué. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà traité comme tel ? C'est toi qui as voulu arrêter de travailler pour te consacrer entièrement à Remus.

- Oui mais justement.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, le petit Remus eut un tressaillement. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce « mais ». Il sentit venir une suite qui allait franchement lui déplaire.

- Remus est grand maintenant, poursuivit Lisa d'une voix qui faiblissait dangereusement. Il n'a plus besoin que je sois si présente pour lui.

- Tu veux rire ? Avec ce qui vient de lui arriver, il a plus besoin de toi que jamais, trancha John vivement. D'autant plus que tu es la seule personne qui ne manifeste aucune peur en sa présence. Tu arrives à le traiter normalement malgré ce qu'il est devenu. Je t'admire assez pour ça d'ailleurs.

Cette fois, Lisa n'y tint plus. Elle abandonna ses casseroles encore pleines de mousse et alla s'asseoir à table pour laisser libre cours aux larmes qu'elle avait retenues toute la journée. John en fut désarçonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son épouse dans un tel état, surtout après l'horrible journée qu'il avait passée au ministère. Son patron lui avait pris la tête pendant des heures pour des histoires de copies mal cadrées. Un vrai calvaire.

- Je ne sais pas si j'arrive encore à le traiter normalement, sanglota-t-elle. Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec le lapin, c'est comme si les choses avaient changé. Chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai cette image de lui couvert de sang qui me revient en mémoire. C'est atroce.

Remus ne put en supporter davantage. La messe était dite. C'était pire encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il devait fuir. Fuir où ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, du moment que c'était très loin de cette maison. _N'importe où, ce sera mieux qu'ici de toute façon_, pensa-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Il franchit une seconde fois la clôture qui entourait la propriété des Lupin et se retrouva cette fois dans la rue. La ville entière au crépuscule s'offrait à lui. Il se mit à courir au hasard.

Et pendant ce temps, John et Lisa, loin de se douter que leur fils les avait espionnés, continuaient leur conversation animée. Touché par la détresse de sa femme, John s'était avancé vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une mère épouvantable, gémit-elle. J'aime mon fils, je l'aime plus que tout et ça me met en colère de réagir comme ça. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux plus rester toute une journée avec lui. Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder en face. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de distance. C'est pour ça que je veux retravailler. Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ?

S'il comprenait ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas comprendre ? Il n'était pas mécontent de se farcir le parcours du combattant chaque matin et de passer des heures à écrire des notes de service qui partaient à la poubelle si cela pouvait lui permettre de s'évader pour quelques heures de chez lui. Comme l'avait habilement perçu le docteur Freed, le ministère n'était pas la fête mais cela restait une échappatoire.

Mais comment ferait Lisa ? Elle n'avait pas travaillé depuis des années. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la difficulté qu'elle risquait de rencontrer pour retrouver un emploi. Cependant, John sous-estimait grandement sa moitié.

- J'ai trouvé un petit emploi chez Mrs. Cartwell, tu sais, pas très loin d'ici ?

John voyait très bien, ce n'était pas l'incertitude qui le faisait hausser les sourcils mais plutôt la stupeur : sa femme avait vraiment tout programmé.

- Tu commences quand ?

- Lundi prochain, avoua Lisa en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps dis donc, remarqua John avec une indicible mais distincte note d'amertume dans la voix. Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu en discuter ensemble avant ?

- Et de quoi voudrais-tu qu'on discute ? lança Lisa soudain sur la défensive. Aurais-tu l'intention de me dissuader d'accepter le poste ?

- Loin de moi cette idée, s'empressa de répondre John en bon époux, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Remus ? Les vacances ne sont pas encore terminées. Et c'est trop tard pour l'inscrire au centre aéré.

C'était le moment pour Lisa de passer à la seconde partie de son plan. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup cogité ces derniers temps. Fuir la maison en sautant sur le premier job passant par là n'était qu'un début.

- Ecoute, murmura-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe, concernant Remus. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques semaines quand on était à l'hôpital, à la possibilité de le mettre dans un institut spécialisé.

Il existait des établissements qui se vantaient de soigner la lycanthropie. Pas de la guérir, certes, mais au moins de maintenir les loups-garous sous contrôle. John, qui avait longtemps travaillé sur ces centres spécialisés quand il occupait un poste plus élevé au sein du comité de régulation des créatures dangereuses, les connaissait bien et avait suggéré l'idée d'y placer Remus alors que le petit garçon était encore en soins intensifs à Sainte Mangouste. Lisa s'était vertement insurgée contre cette idée. Pour elle, il était impensable qu'on lui retirât son fils pour le placer dans une espèce de prison pour loups-garous où il serait certainement traité comme un cobaye.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait vu son fils égorger un pauvre lapin, elle avait un peu revu ses positions. Peut-être s'était-elle crue plus forte qu'elle ne l'était réellement, peut-être n'était-elle pas capable d'éduquer un loup-garou. Après tout, ce n'était plus un enfant ordinaire. John s'était suffisamment efforcé de le lui faire comprendre. Sans doute valait-il mieux laisser les spécialistes prendre le relais.

John fut totalement ébahi par ce que proposait son épouse. Etant donné la réaction violente qu'elle avait eue la première fois, il n'avait plus osé en reparler et ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lisa ramenât elle-même le sujet sur le tapis. À présent, il n'était plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il n'échapperait pas à son destin, qu'il lui faudrait dresser un loup-garou sous son propre toit, qu'il le voulût ou non. Il n'osait pas se laisser gagner par la joie. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas un peu malsain d'éprouver de la joie à la perspective de voir son fils quitter le domicile à même pas sept ans pour être enfermé dans un asile de monstres ? Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Ils en discutèrent pendant longtemps, très longtemps, pesant le pour et le contre. John voulait être bien sûr que sa femme ne prenait pas cette décision à la légère et ne se rétracterait pas au dernier moment. C'était tout à fait son genre.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il pour la millième fois environ.

Lisa frémit mais en fermant les yeux, elle eut à nouveau en tête l'image de son petit garçon chéri couvert de sang. Ce n'était pas son enfant, ça. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais Remus était incapable d'un tel acte. Et si vraiment il en était capable, alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Comme l'avait fait remarquer John, ils n'étaient que trois dans la maison.

- Oui, dit-elle sentencieusement en ravalant ses dernières larmes.

La conversation s'arrêta là, après plusieurs heures de délibérations. La nuit était tombée et la lune, de plus en plus grosse, brillait dans un ciel sans nuage. Alors les deux époux se rappelèrent l'existence de leur fils. Bien qu'ils n'eussent parlé que de lui, ils avaient complètement négligé sa présence… ou plutôt son absence en l'occurrence. En se précipitant au jardin, ils réalisèrent brusquement que Remus avait disparu.

oOoOoOo

Remus avait tellement marché qu'il avait cru se perdre à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement, il avait vu le jour dans cette petite ville, il s'y baladait depuis son plus jeune âge, il la connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas s'égarer. Même si au fond, il n'aurait pas été si triste de se perdre. Il se sentait déjà tellement perdu de toute façon. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, après ce qu'il avait entendu. Ses parents ne pouvaient plus le supporter.

Mais alors où irait-il ? Où pouvait se réfugier un petit garçon perdu de six ans à peine, un loup-garou de surcroît ? Au pays Imaginaire ? Si seulement la fée Clochette venait le chercher ! Peut-être existait-il un endroit dans le monde des sorciers où il pourrait se sentir accepté ? Son père lui parlait souvent de Poudlard depuis sa naissance, l'école dans laquelle il apprendrait la magie. Là-bas, peut-être se sentirait-il enfin à sa place. Il ne fallait pas trop y compter, en plus il ne risquait pas d'aller à Poudlard avant ses onze ans… autant dire une éternité !

Accablé par toutes ces pensées moroses, Remus échoua sur un banc dans une rue au hasard. Ce n'était pas du tout un coin qui donnait envie de s'y attarder : il faisait tout à fait nuit et les environs étaient mal éclairés et déserts.

- Eh toi !

Ah… pas si déserts que ça en fait ! Un grand type tout sec et assez mal vêtu s'avança vers le banc d'une démarche titubante, répandant derrière lui une odeur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le genre de lieu duquel il venait. Un peu surpris, Remus se tourna vers lui. L'homme le toisa des pieds à la tête avec des yeux vitreux. Malgré son taux d'alcoolémie avancé, il réalisa l'exploit de le reconnaître.

- Je t'ai déjà vu, dit-il d'un ton bourru, tu es le petit Lupin c'est ça ? Qui habite au sommet de la colline, au bout de Hill Street.

Peu à peu, Remus le remit aussi. C'était le vieux Bret Stillson, qui vivait à l'orée du bois dans une baraque qui tombait en ruines. Le pauvre bonhomme vivait chichement et dilapidait le peu qu'il avait au bistrot mais ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Remus avait le souvenir de cet homme solitaire qui passait des heures à nourrir des oiseaux devant sa maison.

Quand le petit garçon passait devant chez lui avec sa maman, le vieux Bret lui adressait de grands sourires et insistait pour lui offrir des gâteaux secs et moisis que Lisa le forçait à accepter par politesse mais qu'elle s'empressait de jeter à la poubelle sitôt à la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là à une heure pareille ? lança Bret en se grattant la tête. Un môme de ton âge n'a pas à traîner dans les rues quand il fait nuit. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

- Pour ça, il n'y a aucun risque, laissa échapper Remus avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Mes parents me détestent.

Ivresse ou pas, Stillson saisit ses propos et ne tarda pas à réagir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gamin ? Pourquoi tu dis que tes parents te détestent ?

- Parce que c'est vrai, répondit Remus en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Ils sont mieux sans moi. Ils sont plus tranquilles, ils me l'ont bien fait comprendre.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, gamin, dit alors le vieux Bret en soupirant. Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire…

Remus et lui se regardèrent alors dans les yeux, longuement, dans un silence de plomb. À voir comment l'homme dodelinait de la tête de droite à gauche, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas tous ses neurones en place.

- T'as de drôles de zyeux, gamin, marmonna-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Des yeux jaunes en effet, ce n'était pas banal. Son père avait d'ailleurs du mal à soutenir son regard. Pourtant le vieux Bret ne semblait pas effrayé, sans doute était-il trop saoul pour cela. Il se contentait de faire cette simple constatation.

- Allez gamin, je vais te ramener chez toi, déclara soudain l'homme en attrapant Remus par le bras. Tu peux pas rester là à broyer du noir. T'es trop jeune pour penser à des choses comme ça. Tu verras, tous les parents se disputent mais ça leur passera. Et surtout, ne t'en fais pas : c'est pas ta faute. C'est jamais la faute des mômes.

Le vieux Bret avait bon cœur, c'était incontestable. _Mais s'il savait_, pensa Remus en jetant un drôle de regard à la main de l'imprudent sur son bras. Que dirait ce pauvre diable s'il savait qu'il s'adressait à un vrai loup-garou ? Il ne montrerait certainement pas autant de sympathie. Et dire que son propre père n'osait plus l'approcher !

Comme il le tirait avec de plus en plus d'insistance, Remus se résolut à se lever. L'homme lui parut alors très instable sur ses grandes jambes.

- Euh… vous ne voulez pas plutôt que _moi_, je vous ramène chez vous ? proposa l'enfant un peu inquiet.

Il doutait que le vieux Bret fût capable de monter jusqu'à sa maison et de rentrer ensuite chez lui. Assurément, il allait se perdre en chemin. Pourtant il semblait habitué à errer dans les rues au beau milieu de la nuit et complètement ivre. D'ailleurs, il refusa catégoriquement l'aide du petit garçon.

- Non t'es un gamin ! répliqua-t-il vivement. Tu peux pas rester seul. C'est dangereux de traîner dans la ville la nuit.

_Le plus grand danger dans cette ville, c'est sans doute moi_, songea Remus l'air de rien mais il préféra ne pas confier cela à Bret. Du reste, comme il ne réussirait certainement pas à le convaincre, le petit garçon se résolut à se laisser escorter. Cela lui permettrait de veiller sur le pauvre homme au moins le temps d'arriver à la maison.

* * *

** Tadaa ! Je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre finit bizarrement mais je voulais introduire le personnage de Bret Stillson. Sans être très important, il a son petit rôle à jouer.**

** Pour le prochain chapitre, les Lupin tentent d'apaiser les tensions au sein de leur famille. Le chapitre sera donc un peu plus calme.**

** Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi votre avis please !**


	7. Accord parental indispensable

**En ce jour très spécial (ben oui, c'est l'anniversaire de Remus), je ne pouvais pas ne pas publier un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic. Vos encouragements me font très plaisir et me donnent de la motivation.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Accord parental indispensable

Malgré la discussion qu'ils avaient tenue au sujet de leur fils, John et Lisa étaient morts d'inquiétude. Sitôt que Remus arriva à la maison, il fut accueilli plutôt sévèrement. Si ses parents n'avaient pas si peur de lui, sans doute seraient-ils allés jusqu'à lui mettre une gifle pour avoir osé fuguer.

- Remus, mais où étais-tu passé ?

John lança un regard très méfiant à Bret, qui vomissait sur son perron.

- Finalement, j'aime mieux ne pas savoir, grommela le père de famille. File dans ta chambre ! Et tu n'en sortiras que quand je te le dirai.

Remus sembla prêt à protester mais il consentit à obéir et se dirigea vers l'escalier en traînant les pieds. John et Lisa le suivirent des yeux puis s'intéressèrent au cas du vieux Bret. Ils essayèrent de l'interroger pour savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Remus mais ce qu'il ânonna était si peu intelligible que John finit par baisser les bras.

- Je vais le ramener chez lui, déclara-t-il. Reste avec Remus !

- Non, bredouilla Lisa, laisse-moi plutôt y aller !

Le simulacre de fugue de son fils n'y changeait rien : elle ne se sentait toujours plus capable de rester seule avec le petit loup-garou. John poussa un long soupir, prit sa voix la plus douce et parvint à la rassurer. Il serait vite de retour, Remus était parti se coucher, elle n'aurait qu'à fermer sa porte à clef. Peu à peu, elle se laissa convaincre. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix…

oOoOoOo

- Le vieux Bret m'a tenu un discours bizarre hier soir, raconta John à sa femme le lendemain matin autour d'un copieux petit-déjeuner.

- En même temps, il était fin bourré…

- Comme toujours depuis des années, fit remarquer John en se beurrant un petit pain, mais il faut croire que l'alcool lui donne des éclairs de lucidité parce que quelques minutes avant qu'on arrive chez lui, il s'est mis à me parler de façon très normale… voire un tantinet grave. Il m'a dit que Remus lui avait parlé.

Lisa frissonna car elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

- Il t'a rapporté ce que Remus avait dit ?

- Pas exactement, avoua John, mais il s'est mis tout à coup à me balancer des reproches à peine masqués. Des choses comme quoi on était des mauvais parents parce qu'on n'était pas capable de voir que notre gamin est malheureux. Soi-disant c'est très mal de notre part de nous disputer devant le petit, ça risque de le traumatiser. Je te jure, on aurait dit que Freeda s'était emparée de lui.

Freeda était le surnom que John avait donné à la psychomage Sigma Freed. Lisa fronça les sourcils soudain contrariée.

- De quoi se mêle-t-il cet ivrogne ? pesta-t-elle, très vexée de se voir donner des conseils en matière d'éducation par un homme qui n'avait jamais fondé de famille. Et d'abord, on ne s'est pas disputés devant Remus.

- Non mais j'ai l'impression qu'il nous a entendu discuter hier, marmonna John soudain embarrassé, ça expliquerait qu'il se soit enfui.

Lisa ferma les yeux le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration. C'était ce qu'elle avait redouté. Elle se remémora un pot-pourri des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées la veille et se sentit à nouveau une épouvantable mère. En la voyant se prendre la tête entre ses mains d'un air effondré, John eut un serrement au cœur. Il fit bouger sa chaise pour s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Il valait mieux qu'elle se fût un peu rassérénée pour entendre ce qui suivait car elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

- Bret m'a dit une autre chose, qui m'inquiète davantage, avoua-t-il en détachant bien chaque mot.

- Vas-y achève-moi !

- Il m'a parlé d'un loup géant qui rôderait dans les bois. Il assure qu'il l'a vu quelques semaines plus tôt.

Et en tant que garde forestier vivant dans une maison de bois dans la dite forêt, il était bien placé pour savoir ce genre de choses même si l'alcool pouvait obscurcir son jugement et ses sens de chasseur. Lisa sursauta sur sa chaise en réprimant à grand peine un cri.

- Tu penses que ça pourrait être…

- Je pense qu'il fait référence à la dernière pleine lune, coupa John qui avait eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la question. Il a peut-être bien vu Greyback. J'ai interrogé Bret autant que je le pouvais. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus revu la bête, seulement cette unique nuit, qui est certainement celle de la pleine lune.

Lisa ne fut que moyennement rassurée. John et elle s'étaient longuement demandés sans oser en parler si Greyback ne les espionnait pas pour voir comment ils s'en sortaient avec leur nouveau louveteau.

À vrai dire, la plus grande hantise de John était de voir le monstre débarquer à la pleine lune. Il se demandait déjà comment il allait gérer son fils alors si un deuxième loup-garou venait s'en mêler avec l'intention de faire des dégâts, la situation allait certainement tourner au drame.

Dans ce but, John avait « emprunté » un peu de matériel au Comité et au Département des Aurors pour protéger sa maison : sortilèges de défense, repousse-lycans, potion d'aconit et de napel, de l'argent en veux-tu en voilà dans la mesure de ses moyens. Si Greyback osait poser une patte sur le territoire de Little Willow, John devait en être aussitôt informé. Et pour l'instant, rien n'avait laissé penser qu'il était revenu, ce que confirmait le discours du vieux Bret. Peu à peu, Lisa se laissa convaincre et s'apaisa.

- Greyback doit avoir d'autres chats à fouetter que de nous surveiller sans cesse, supposa John avec amertume. Il a sans doute d'autres vies à détruire. Il estime certainement nous avoir déjà assez puni. Pour tout t'avouer, chérie, ce n'est pas ce qui me donne le plus de soucis. Je suis plus préoccupé par le vieux Bret. Il a ébruité ce qu'il avait vu dans toutes les tavernes de la ville.

- Un vieux pochetron qui vit seul dans la forêt va crier sur tous les toits qu'un loup géant menace le village, résuma Lisa, qui va le croire ?

John esquissa un faible sourire.

- Personne en effet, admit-il, du moins pour l'instant. Mais il ne faudrait pas que les habitants de Little Willow aient des raisons de douter. Si… un indice s'échappait, ils risqueraient de prêter à Bret Stillson une oreille plus attentive.

- Et là, ce serait la fin des haricots, conclut Lisa avec un rire nerveux.

Inutile d'employer le conditionnel. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir cacher un loup-garou déchaîné au reste de la ville ? Même s'il parvenait à le contenir et à le garder enfermé, ils entendraient certainement ses hurlements. Un loup-garou n'avait pas tendance à se tenir tranquille à la pleine lune, encore moins si on le maintenait dans une pièce close.

Cela les renvoya à la lourde décision sur laquelle ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord : Remus ne pouvait pas rester à Little Willow. Il fallait l'éloigner du village, cela s'imposait à présent.

- Je vais aller parler à Remus, déclara John d'un ton morne.

Cela ne le réjouissait guère mais de toute évidence, il n'avait pas le choix. La situation l'exigeait. Si Remus avait réellement entendu toute leur conversation, il avait droit à quelques explications.

Ce que John découvrit bien vite en parlant l'air de rien avec Remus, qui regardait les dessins animés devant la télévision, c'était que le petit garçon n'avait pas tout entendu justement. En fait, il avait manqué l'essentiel, ce qui était une bonne chose. Tout n'était pas perdu finalement. Tandis qu'un silence s'installait entre le père et le fils, Remus le brisa tout à coup d'une petite voix.

- Papa ? lança-t-il timidement mais avec beaucoup de gravité.

John se tourna vers lui pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux, d'une part parce que le docteur Chander le lui avait fortement déconseillé et d'autre part parce qu'il avait du mal à soutenir les yeux jaunes de son fils.

- C'est quand la pleine lune ?

John tressaillit car jusqu'à présent, il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser. La perspective de voir cette première pleine lune arriver lui donnait des cauchemars plus atroces que jamais. Il répondit tout de même bravement.

- C'est dans cinq jours… enfin cinq nuits. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça… pour savoir.

Mais la question était loin d'être désintéressée. Visiblement, plus la pleine lune approchait et plus le petit garçon cogitait, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Une première métamorphose en loup-garou, ce n'était pas rien. Le pauvre enfant devait certainement être plein de questions et d'inquiétude qu'il n'osait pas confier, de peur de déranger ses parents, déjà suffisamment perturbés comme cela.

Cette interrogation audacieuse fit cependant réfléchir John. Il repensa aux nombreux conseils des médicomages qu'il avait consultés, aux reproches du vieux Bret et il en vint à se dire qu'il n'agissait vraiment pas comme il l'aurait dû avec son fils.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait fait de la lycanthropie un sujet tabou alors que le petit garçon devait crever d'envie d'en parler. Etant donné l'expérience affreuse qui le guettait, peut-être avait-il le droit d'être à son tour rassuré, ou du moins soutenu. Dans un élan de courage, John prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Est-ce que… tu as peur ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix en rivant ses yeux sur l'écran de télévision.

Remus ne comprit pas le sous-entendu.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Eh bien, tu sais ce qui va se passer à la pleine lune.

_N'est-ce pas ? _John fut soudain saisi d'un doute : étant donné le jeune âge de Remus, peut-être n'avait-il pas encore bien assimilé ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'il était devenu. Il valait mieux le renseigner plutôt que de le laisser le découvrir par lui-même lorsque le disque lunaire apparaîtrait bien rond dans le ciel. L'expression faciale du petit garçon indiqua cependant qu'il avait bel et bien une idée sur la question.

- Je vais me transformer alors ? dit-il un peu hésitant. Je vais devenir comme cette chose qui m'a attaqué la dernière fois ?

La gorge nouée, John ne put répondre autrement que par un hochement de tête. Remus fronça les sourcils en signe de scepticisme.

- C'est bizarre, commenta-t-il d'un air absent, je n'ai pas du tout l'impression qu'il va m'arriver une chose pareille. Je me sens normal.

Cela, au moins, c'était quelque chose de rassurant, songea John.

- Et puis la bête qui m'a mordu, elle était énorme, nota Remus toujours perplexe. Je vais devenir grand comme ça, moi aussi ?

C'était une excellente question. John se surprit à ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. Il ne réagissait pas verbalement aux paroles de son fils mais Remus ne semblait pas avoir besoin de réponse. Il se faisait la conversation tout seul.

- Puisque je suis un enfant, je vais peut-être devenir un tout petit loup, suggéra-t-il plein d'espoir. Papa, comment on appelle le bébé des loups ?

- Un louveteau, chéri.

Était-il bête ? Sa mère l'appelait tout le temps ainsi depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre.

- Voilà, je serai peut-être un louveteau-garou.

Il était si mignon. Pauvre enfant ! Il ne méritait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. John ressentit, comme bien souvent, une pointe de haine à l'égard de Greyback. Parfois quand il s'ennuyait au bureau, John s'imaginait retrouvant Greyback et lui faisant subir les pires tortures, cela le détendait.

- En fait, conclut Remus qui rêvait éveillé à présent, peut-être que je ne serai même pas dangereux, je serai gentil.

- Oh ce serait formidable ça, trésor, soupira John, malheureusement ça ne marche pas ainsi. Je doute que tu te transformes en louveteau et plus encore en toutou de compagnie. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec Toby.

Remus déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait espéré que son père ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et n'aborderait plus jamais le sujet. John observa avec attention le visage de son fils et comprit bien vite que sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. C'était tout ce qui importait.

- Eh bien ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là n'était rien comparé à ce qui t'attend. Si on ne fait pas le nécessaire, les choses pourraient très mal se passer.

Le visage de Remus devint livide. Cette fois, il devait vraiment avoir peur. John se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être y allait-il un peu fort mais comment faire autrement ? Il fallait bien que son fils comprît les risques d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal à Maman et à toi, promit Remus d'une voix faible.

John apprécia la conviction que son fils mit dans ces propos, cela ne le rendait que plus touchant… et donnait à sa malédiction une coloration encore plus macabre. Pauvre petit, tout de même !

- Tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, murmura John d'un ton sentencieux. C'est ça, la lycanthropie.

- C'est horrible, commenta Remus d'une voix gutturale.

_À qui le dis-tu ?_ Un long silence, pesant, s'installa. Une fois encore, Remus le brisa de sa petite voix d'enfant.

- Papa ?

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Est-ce que je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie ?

Ce fut au tour de John de déglutir péniblement tant la question lui parut brutale. Et la réponse ne pouvait que l'être tout autant. Que dire à un enfant terrifié par son sort ? Oui, mon pauvre chéri, tu seras toute ta vie un horrible monstre, désolé ? Il allait fondre en larmes, voire piquer une crise de nerfs. Et quand bien même resterait-il calme, il perdrait tout espoir de mener un jour une vie ordinaire. Non, John ne pouvait pas lui infliger cela. Pas aussi tôt.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il alors à mi-voix. Pour l'instant, on ne connaît pas encore de traitement mais la recherche avance tous les jours. Il est possible qu'un jour, on trouve un sort, une potion ou quelque chose qui puisse mettre un terme à cette maladie.

- Et je redeviendrai un humain ? s'enquit Remus avec espoir.

- Si les chercheurs trouvaient un remède, je suppose que oui…

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de laisser planer le doute dans l'esprit de son fils ? Ne valait-il pas mieux lui avouer la vérité dès maintenant afin qu'il ne se fît pas de fausses illusions ? John fut prêt à revenir sur ses propos mais au même instant il vit le visage de son garçon s'illuminer de joie et il n'eut pas le cœur à briser ses rêves.

- Je suis pressé qu'ils trouvent alors !

- Ca peut prendre des années, Remus, dit gravement son père. Et ce n'est même pas sûr qu'ils trouvent quelque chose.

Cela n'entacha guère les espoirs du garçon pour autant. John soupira de plus belle et amorça un geste pour caresser les cheveux de son fils mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il fallait éviter de le toucher, le docteur Niranjan Chander avait insisté sur ce point : « Attendez qu'il vous en donne l'autorisation, qu'il vous y invite. C'est comme avec les hippogriffes sauf qu'il faut prendre encore plus de précautions. ». John se ravisa donc et se contenta de son sourire le plus doux et le plus compatissant.

- J'imagine combien tu dois avoir envie d'en finir avec tout ça, dit-il à voix basse.

- En fait, avoua Remus d'un ton paisible et d'une pureté parfaitement enfantine, j'ai surtout hâte de redevenir normal, comme ça Maman et toi, vous m'aimerez de nouveau.

Il avait lâché ces mots avec une extraordinaire naïveté, sans aucune intention blessante pourtant John encaissa cette phrase comme un sortilège Doloris, ou bien le maléfice du Saucisson. Les deux combinés. Quelque chose se brisa en lui comme si on le torturait de l'intérieur mais en même temps, il se pétrifia sous le choc et fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, ni même de remuer un cil.

N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre que l'esprit de son père eût réintégré son corps, Remus lui faussa compagnie sans rien dire pour aller voir sa mère à la cuisine. Même après ce départ, John resta quelques instants figé. Les mots du petit garçon résonnaient dans sa tête comme un gong.

« _Maman et toi, vous m'aimerez de nouveau._ »

Le vieux Bret n'avait peut-être pas été si mal avisé de lui faire tous ces reproches. Il était plus que temps de faire quelque chose pour le petit.

* * *

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre en boîte! Merci d'avoir lu. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: John fera un retour triomphal au Ministère de la Magie pour le chapitre peut-être le plus décalé de toute la fic XD. Un personnage fera son retour mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.**


	8. Le centre Dolores Ombrage

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci mille fois à tous ces anonymes qui lisent et bien sûr à tous les non anonymes qui commentent. **

**Comme promis, je vous laisse retrouver l'ami John dans ses fabuleuses aventures au Ministère de la Magie. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le centre Dolores Ombrage

John entra dans le bureau de son collègue Burrus sans s'annoncer. Ce dernier en fut si surpris que John craignît un instant de lui donner une attaque. Par bonheur, le petit sorcier ventripotent tint bon mais sa face rougeoya plus que d'ordinaire en signe de contrariété.

- John ! Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer.

- Sur quoi ? Il n'y a plus de porte.

Burrus parut soudain dans ses petits souliers.

- Van Cliff a promis de nous la remettre si on augmente notre productivité, avoua-t-il.

- Vraiment ? fit John amusé. Il doit avoir la tête tellement enflée qu'elle ne passe plus les portes, à celui-là.

Burrus ne répondit pas et se replongea dans la pile de dossiers qu'il était occupé à classer. Cela signifiait très vraisemblablement qu'il invitait son ancien camarade de bureau à vider les lieux. John cependant ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il se permit même de prendre place sur le siège face à l'homme. Burrus consentit alors à s'intéresser à lui.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Le ton indiquait clairement que John avait intérêt à répondre par la négative mais ce dernier n'était pas venu dans l'intention de ménager son partenaire d'antan.

- Eh bien oui à vrai dire, dit-il en baissant la voix comme s'il craignait que les murs pussent entendre (ce qui était parfois le cas). J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service.

L'audace estomaqua le petit employé plus efficacement qu'un sortilège de Stupéfixion à tel point qu'il en brisa la pointe de sa plume contre le parchemin qu'il était en train d'écrire. John n'y prit pas garde à présent qu'il avait commencé, il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- C'est bien toi qui gères les admissions dans les centres pour loups-garous d'Ombrage n'est-ce pas ? Pourrais-tu m'obtenir une place ?

Les petits yeux de Burrus, bouffis par trois couches de cernes violacés, parurent tout à coup beaucoup plus proéminents.

- Une place… dans un centre Dolores Ombrage ? bredouilla-t-il perplexe.

- Oui, répondit gravement John en baissant la voix davantage. Ma petite dispute avec Fenrir Greyback s'est mal terminée. J'aurais peut-être dû écouter les sages conseils qu'on m'avait donnés. Quoiqu'il en soit, le mal est fait.

Il fixa son regard sur le bureau et suivit les traces de rayures sur le bois laqué tout en attendant la réaction de son camarade. Comme celui-ci ne se décidait pas à parler, il leva les yeux vers lui. Burrus le considérait d'un air atone.

- J'imagine que tu dois être au courant, poursuivit John paisiblement, à moins que tu n'aies pas remarqué qu'on ne travaillait plus ensemble.

- C'est injuste ce que t'a fait le Comité, commenta Burrus navré. Je sais que cette histoire avec Greyback est embêtante mais de là à te renvoyer… après tout ce que tu as travaillé…

- Je n'ai pas été renvoyé, corrigea John, j'ai seulement été… mis dans un service plus calme le temps de me remettre.

- Dans ces cas-là, on accorde à la personne un congé, fit remarquer le gratte-papier. Tu partais quelques semaines te ressourcer au soleil et ensuite tu retrouvais ta place.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. John avait d'ores et déjà compris qu'il ne réintégrerait pas son poste au sein du Comité. Non pas qu'il y tînt encore particulièrement œuvrer au sein du Comité qui opprimait les hybrides quand on était le père d'un loup-garou, cela faisait mauvais genre.

Néanmoins, comme l'avait dit Burrus, il s'était donné du mal, il avait travaillé sans relâche pendant des années alors cela lui faisait un peu mal d'être ainsi remercié sans autre forme de procès. Certes, il avait été idiot de défier le plus dangereux loup-garou du territoire britannique mais était-ce une raison pour être traité si bassement ?

- Que s'est-il passé avec Fenrir Greyback ? interrogea Burrus après une longue hésitation. Il t'a attaqué ?

Si John réclamait une place au sein d'un centre magique qui se vantait de soigner la lycanthropie… Pris d'un affreux doute, Burrus fut saisi d'une peur soudaine et se recula sur son siège.

- Attends un peu… est-ce qu'il t'a mordu ? Est-ce que tu es… ?

- Pas moi. Mon fils.

Le visage buriné de l'employé se décomposa.

- Oh mille gargouilles, le petit Remus ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Il est si jeune ! Comment se porte-t-il ?

- Sur ses deux jambes… pour l'instant.

- C'est bientôt la pleine lune, remarqua Burrus en jetant un œil au calendrier lunaire accroché au mur, comment vas-tu faire ?

- Eh bien justement, marmonna John embarrassé, c'est la raison de ma visite. Dans l'un de ces centres d'Ombrage, ils sauront mieux s'occuper de Remus que moi… parce que Lisa et moi, on ne s'en sort pas, on ne sait plus quoi faire. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre Lisa mais elle a fini par comprendre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour notre fils. Et je dois te dire qu'avec la pleine lune qui arrive, ça me soulage qu'elle soit revenue à la raison. J'avais peur de devoir l'enfermer dans la cave et barricader la maison.

- Je comprends, murmura Burrus qui semblait sincèrement compatir.

- Je suis venu te voir toi parce que j'ai besoin de placer Remus au plus vite… avant la pleine lune… et sous un autre nom.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi un faux nom ?

- Personne ne sait pour Remus et c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite.

- Alors tu me demandes de mentir ? s'indigna le petit homme. Je regrette John mais je ne peux pas faire ça, ce serait une faute professionnelle. Je risque ma place.

- Et moi, je risque de me faire dévorer par mon fils, rétorqua Lupin. Burrus s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important. Après, je ne te demanderai plus rien.

- Je ne peux pas John, s'entêta Burrus en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules comme une tortue. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ce fut comme un coup de massue. John s'affaissa sur son siège, agrippé aux accoudoirs et le teint blême. Il avait tout misé sur cet entretien, loin de se douter un seul instant que son vieux collègue refuserait de l'aider.

- Pourquoi Burrus ? Moi je l'aurais fait pour toi. Je croyais que nous étions amis. Tu m'as souvent répété que je pouvais compter sur toi. Ce n'étaient donc que des paroles en l'air ? Allez, il s'agit de Remus, mon fils. Tu es venu à son baptême.

- Je suis désolé, insista le petit employé.

John faillit lui envoyer son poing dans la figure ou bien sortir sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort. De quoi était-il désolé ? Il n'était pas fichu de lui rendre un tout petit service parce que cela mettait en péril (et encore, c'était lui qui le disait) sa précieuse petite carrière d'employé de bureau. Ah elle était belle l'amitié des gens du Ministère ! Autrefois, quand il avait le vent en poupe, Burrus lui mangeait dans la main comme beaucoup d'autres. Un mot de travers à un loup-garou et il devenait un vrai pestiféré. Rassemblant tout le fiel que lui inspirait le comportement de son ancien ami, il prépara une bonne réplique cinglante mais fut coupé avant d'avoir pu la dire par un véritable aboiement.

- Lupin !

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna brusquement sur son siège.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là Lupin ? gronda un homme grand et plutôt élégant mais aux traits si durs qu'ils n'inspiraient aucune sympathie. Vous n'êtes pas payé pour faire la causette. Remettez-vous au travail ! Il y a des hiboux qui envahissent mon bureau. Ils ont fait plein de saletés. Occupez-vous-en !

- Sauf votre respect monsieur Malefoy, répondit John d'une voix polie mais ferme, je ne suis pas agent d'entretien.

- Continuez sur ce ton et vous allez très vite le devenir, promit Abraxas Malefoy d'un ton menaçant.

John saisit le message et se décida à quitter le bureau de Burrus non sans avoir accordé un dernier regard mécontent à ce dernier. Vu la manière dont la journée commençait, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait être interminable et bien pourrie.

Et il avait raison. Après avoir rangé et nettoyé de fond en combles le bureau de l'homme le plus désordonné du Ministère, après avoir raclé toute la fiente d'oiseau qui maculait le sol et les meubles, John en était à présent à tenter de déloger un hibou qui s'était coincé dans la cheminée. N'ayant pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour ne pas risquer d'interférer dans le réseau de transport, John était contraint de ramper dans le tuyau plein de cendres armé d'un balai pour décoincer la bête qui hululait jusqu'à plus soif.

- Allez amène-toi ! pesta John à bout de patience.

Quatre heures. Quatre heures qu'il se farcissait cette épreuve ! Mais pour qui le prenait-on à la fin ? Même aux elfes de maison, on ne demandait pas ces choses-là. Tout en martelant la cheminée de coups de balai, John songea à quel point il avait dégringolé de l'échelle sociale en peu de temps. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'avait pas moins de trois assistants qui se pliaient en quatre pour exécuter ses moindres volontés. Le destin était si cruel parfois.

- Je te préviens ! gronda John d'un ton menaçant. Si tu ne rappliques pas illico, ça va mal se mettre pour toi, le piaf !

Hululements sonores en guise de réponse. John relança une salve de coups de balai infructueux qui mirent ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

- Si tu me chies dessus, je te donne à becqueter à mon fils !

Il fallut encore un bon quart d'heure de ce même refrain pour faire céder John. Lorsque la dernière goutte de patience eut quitté son être, il se débarrassa de l'inutile balai qui lui servait d'instrument et sortit sa baguette magique. Tant pis si les imbéciles du service comptabilité se retrouvaient au département des mystères en cherchant le chemin de la cafétéria. John préférait encore détruire tout le réseau de cheminette du Ministère de la Magie plutôt que de rester une minute de plus dans ce calvaire. De toute façon que risquait-il ? On l'avait déjà condamné aux galères.

- Tu vas descendre de là, c'est moi qui te le dis ! rugit John en pointant sa baguette vers le sommet ténébreux de la cheminée. _Reducto !_

Les effets du sort, sans doute amplifiés par la colère, furent immédiat : la cheminée vola en éclat et fut engloutie dans le sol dallé de la pièce. John fut emporté par ce cataclysme et chuta de plusieurs mètres avec les décombres avant d'atterrir dans la pièce du dessous.

Juste en dessous du bureau d'Abraxas Malefoy, il y avait une salle de réunion… et dans la dite salle il y avait précisément une réunion. Importante en plus. Quand les sorciers attablés virent tomber du plafond une cheminée en miettes, un hibou ratatiné et un rouquin à l'allure un peu dégénérée, ils sortirent immédiatement de leur profonde apathie. Parmi eux, John repéra très vite Malefoy. Il jura entre ses dents et faillit s'étouffer dans la poussière. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

En même temps, on était jeudi. John avait toujours honni le jeudi même s'il ne pouvait en expliquer la raison.

oOoOoOo

On aurait pu penser qu'après avoir forcé John à décaper son bureau, Malefoy ne pouvait condamner son sous-fifre à un sort plus terrible mais c'était mal connaître le grand mage.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dépoussiérer sa robe de sorcier, John se retrouva condamné à nettoyer les centaines de vitres du hall principal – les elfes de maison s'étaient mis en grève ou quoi ? – avec interdiction formelle d'utiliser la magie. C'était là une interdiction très cruelle car pour rendre la punition plus sévère, Malefoy avait fait ensorceler les vitres afin que les tâches dont elles étaient maculés fussent perpétuelles. À chaque fois que John les frottait, elles étincelaient une fraction de seconde avant de redevenir aussi sales qu'au début.

Et voilà, il était condamné à frotter des carreaux inlavables jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et pour cela, on lui verserait un salaire, misérable certes mais un salaire tout de même. Le Ministère ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire des quidams qu'il employait. _Quand je pense que je suis allé à Poudlard, à Serdaigle, que j'ai décroché neuf BUSE et que je suis passé à rien de l'ASPIC, que je suis allé à l'université pendant trois ans et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me retrouver à servir de souffre-douleur à un Malefoy !_ La vie était si injuste. _J'espère que Remus s'en sortira mieux que moi_.

John sourit bêtement à cette pensée : Remus s'en sortir dans la vie ? Où avait-il la tête ? Quel glorieux avenir pouvait attendre un loup-garou ? C'était déjà un miracle si on l'admettait à Poudlard. D'ailleurs peut-être fallait-il écrire au directeur Dippet pour l'avertir du petit changement qui touchait Remus. Certes il n'était pas prévu que Remus reçût sa lettre avant quatre bonnes années mais tout de même, étant donné la situation, peut-être serait-il sage d'anticiper.

Il songeait ainsi tout en frottant les vitres. Frotte, frotte, frotte. Ce que c'était rasoir de faire ça ! Et si inutile ! En plus, ça faisait vachement mal au bras. John n'avait pas l'habitude de faire autant d'exercices. D'habitude, il restait assis toute la journée à rédiger des notes sans intérêt ou à sceller des parchemins. À ce rythme, il allait se faire un claquage. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il aurait sans doute claqué les vitres avant la fin de la journée.

Lorsqu'il vit le millième carreau rutilant s'embuer par magie et se couvrir d'empreintes graisseuses, John n'y tint plus et poussa un cri de rage. Il leva le poing, prêt à l'envoyer dans le panneau de verre mais se retint au dernier moment et préféra plus judicieusement aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage aux toilettes.

Quand il revint l'esprit plus clair, il eut la surprise de trouver une tasse de thé fumante près de ses instruments de travail. Tiens un geste amical à son égard ! Qui pouvait bien compatir à son malheur ? John songea dans un premier temps à Burrus qui aurait été pris de remord. Un petit mot écrit à l'encre rose en grosses lettres rondes accompagnait cet inattendu présent. De l'encre rose ? Alors ce n'était peut-être pas Burrus finalement.

- Thé noir de Russie sans lait avec deux sucres, annonça une petite voix fluette dans son dos, si ma mémoire est bonne.

John fit volte-face. Non sans stupeur, il vit Dolores Ombrage s'avancer vers lui, plus fardée et colorée qu'un gâteau d'anniversaire.

- J'ai pensé que vous auriez bien besoin d'un petit remontant, ajouta-t-elle.

Etant donné que c'était les seules paroles sympathiques et la première marque d'amitié qu'on lui témoignait depuis le début de la journée, John y fut extrêmement sensible.

- Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche pour boire son thé tranquillement. Ombrage trottina jusqu'à lui en se dandinant et s'assit à ses côtés, ravie de pouvoir lui parler.

- Dure journée très cher ?

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, soupira John.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et souleva involontairement un nuage de poussière. Il avait encore tout le plâtre et la cendre de la cheminée sur lui vu que Malefoy ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de se décrasser. Comme la suie manqua de peu de l'atteindre, Ombrage s'écarta de lui avec une grimace pincée. Elle sortit sa baguette et lui tapota l'épaule en marmonnant une formule. La seconde suivante, les habits de John avaient retrouvé le même éclat que s'ils sortaient de chez Madame Guîpure.

- C'est mieux ainsi, commenta-t-elle de sa voix guillerette de petite fille.

John la remercia d'un sourire. C'était étonnant d'être assis là avec Ombrage. Ils n'avaient jamais particulièrement discuté même s'ils se connaissaient mutuellement de réputation. Ils n'étaient pas censés être amis, d'autant moins depuis qu'Ombrage s'était cavalièrement appropriée les travaux de John après l'éviction de ce dernier du Comité. Essayait-elle de se déculpabiliser de lui avoir volé sa place ? Du peu qu'il connaissait d'Ombrage, ce n'était pas son genre.

- Cela me blesse de vous voir réduit à ces basses besognes, Lupin, commenta-t-elle d'un air navré.

Après les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir, John ne put s'empêcher de trouver ses paroles culottées et le lui fit savoir d'un regard interdit.

- Vous aviez une bonne situation et maintenant vous voilà ! Quelle triste déchéance !

- Ce n'est plus une déchéance, répliqua John entre deux gorgées de thé, c'est un plongeon en piqué, une chute libre. Tout ça parce que j'ai haussé le ton en présence d'un maudit clébard, d'un sale fils de…

Il se tut juste à temps et lança à Ombrage un regard d'excuse. Il la savait très à cheval sur les bonnes manières.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, conclut-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Au contraire, ce que vous avez fait était admirable, riposta la femme à la face de crapaud. Peu de gens auraient osé. On devrait saluer votre courage au lieu de vous sanctionner. Vous seul avez été assez téméraire pour remettre ce dangereux hybride à sa place.

John faillit lui faire remarquer que son audace ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas très envie de confier à Ombrage que son fils était devenu un loup-garou. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il y avait bien une personne qui devait ignorer cette information, c'était elle. Dans le genre extrémiste dans la lutte contre les hybrides, elle se posait en pole position. Qui pouvait dire ce qu'elle risquait de faire ?

- Vous auriez davantage votre place sur le terrain que derrière un bureau, John, poursuivit Ombrage très sérieusement.

Ce commentaire fit plutôt plaisir à John. Il avait secrètement rêvé de devenir Auror, il avait même préparé les Aspics dans ce but malheureusement, il avait échoué à l'examen d'entrée, au test d'aptitudes physiques, hélas.

- Cela ne m'aurait pas déplu, confessa-t-il, mais j'ai abusé du quidditch dans ma jeunesse. Les cognards ont eu raison de moi. Je n'étais pas en assez bonne condition physique pour cavaler partout, ma baguette à la main.

Ombrage laissa échapper un petit rire semblable à un couinement de souris.

- Oh ce n'était pas à ce genre de terrain que je pensais, dit-elle.

John lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle reprit alors de sa petite voix.

- Vous savez, après votre départ du Comité, j'ai poursuivi vos travaux…

- Oui je suis au courant, dit John d'un ton abrupt.

- J'ai été obligée de mettre mon nom au lieu du vôtre pour que la loi passe, expliqua-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux. Croyez-moi s'il avait pu en être autrement, j'aurai laissé les choses en l'état. Je n'ai jamais cherché à vous doubler.

Etrangement, elle semblait sincère.

- Mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer à cette œuvre, continua-t-elle. Votre travail méritait d'être continué et terminé. J'ai beaucoup apprécié tout ce que vous avez apporté à notre Comité et à notre société. La communauté magique a besoin de plus de gens comme vous. De nos jours, nous sommes étouffés par ces gens pleins de principes ridicules qui s'insurgent dès qu'on dit un mot plus haut que l'autre sur ces monstres qui infestent notre monde. Vous au moins, vous avez la même vision des choses que moi. Nous nous comprenons, Lupin. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? interrogea John soudain intrigué.

- J'ai ouvert quelques établissements spécialisés afin de traiter la lycanthropie, expliqua-t-elle. Les résultats sont plus qu'encourageants. Un nouveau centre verra bientôt le jour et j'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance pour le diriger.

John faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, ou plutôt il avait peur d'être en train de se faire des illusions.

- Vous voulez dire… moi ? Vous me confieriez la _direction_ d'un de vos centres de soin pour loups-garous.

- Je ne connais personne qui soit plus apte que vous à remplir cette fonction, déclara Ombrage de sa petite voix de fillette. Acceptez-vous, John ?

S'il acceptait ? Cette offre inattendue résolvait la question d'une place en centre pour Remus. En prenant la tête d'un de ces établissements, John pourrait non seulement y faire accepter son fils sans difficulté mais il aurait également la possibilité de veiller de près sur lui. C'était la solution inespérée, un véritable miracle.

- Dolores, vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle ! s'exclama John extatique. Pour un peu, je vous embrasserais bien…

… Si elle n'avait pas cette apparence repoussante de crapaud ! Mais cela, John préféra le garder pour lui. Les petites étincelles dans les gros yeux d'Ombrage laissaient entendre qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre une telle marque de sympathie.

* * *

**Ha ha c'est atroce n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que John vient de faire un bond dans votre estime après ce chapitre mdrr.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

**Bande annonce pour la semaine prochaine : grand départ pour Remus. Quel avenir l'attend ? (j'essaie de faire croire qu'il y a du suspense lol)**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	9. L'amour d'une mère

**Comme chaque lundi, fidèle au poste, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Le précédent a eu peu de succès côté review, les prouesses de John au Ministère vous auraient-elles laissé sans voix ? XD.**

**Merci beaucoup comme toujours à ceux qui suivent cette fic. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai encore plein d'idées et de rebondissements pour Remus et sa famille. Je vous laisse d'ailleurs les retrouver.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : L'amour d'une mère

En arrivant chez lui ce soir-là, John se fit un plaisir d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa femme.

- Chérie, j'ai eu une promotion !

Inutile d'entrer dans les détails, elle risquait de ne pas comprendre. D'ailleurs elle ne chercha pas à trop en savoir, se contentant d'apprécier le mot magique.

- Une promotion ? Mais c'est fabuleux ! Après tout ce que nous avons enduré ces derniers temps, cela relève du miracle. Comment as-tu fait pour la décrocher ?

- Je suppose que j'ai bien travaillé, marmonna John qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en dire trop. Et puis, une amie m'a un peu aidé.

- Une amie ? releva Lisa en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Oui enfin… non mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? s'écria-t-il en comprenant le sous-entendu. Si tu voyais sa tête !

- Oh John !

Néanmoins, Lisa avait souri en entendant ces mots.

- Nos rapports sont strictement professionnels, assura John en prenant délicatement les mains de son épouse adorée. Mais grâce à elle, tous nos ennuis seront bientôt terminés. La promotion que j'ai obtenue dépasse de loin toutes nos espérances.

- Je te félicite, mon chéri, murmura Lisa en étreignant son mari avec affection.

- Bravo Papa ! lança Remus. T'es le meilleur !

Le petit garçon avait tout entendu depuis sa chambre grâce à ses oreilles très affutées. Il se laissa glisser le long de la rampe d'escalier jusqu'au salon pour rejoindre ses parents.

- Merci trésor ! répondit John, touché. Va te laver les mains. On ne va pas tarder à passer à table.

Remus obtempéra sans poser de questions. La nouvelle promotion de John apporta une telle joie dans la maison que Lisa eut envie d'en faire profiter tout le monde.

- Il faut faire une fête pour célébrer ça, dit-elle le teint éclatant. Et si on invitait ton frère ? On ne l'a pas vu depuis un bout de temps.

- Je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi, riposta lentement John.

Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'annoncer à David que son neveu et filleul était devenu un loup-garou. En plus…

- Avec Remus qui s'en va bientôt…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire rappliquer illico le petit louveteau, les mains encore couvertes de savon.

- Comment ça « s'en va bientôt » ? questionna-t-il brusquement. Je vais où ?

John se mordit la lèvre. Le sortilège d'insonorisation ! Quand apprendrait-il ? Avec une ouïe de loup, impossible de faire des cachotteries. Les deux parents échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix à présent que de lui révéler toute la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'aurais aimé te l'apprendre, confessa John en faisant signe à son fils de s'asseoir. Voilà Remus, ta maman et moi avons trouvé une école pour toi.

- Je vais à Poudlard ? s'enquit Remus plein d'espoir.

John haussa les sourcils incrédule. Cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Il faut dire qu'avec un fils loup-garou, il avait abandonné l'idée de le voir porter un jour les couleurs de Serdaigle, ni celles d'aucune autre maison.

-Poudlard ? Non, tu es trop jeune pour ça. Poudlard, ce ne sera pas avant tes onze ans. Et encore…

Il se tut aussitôt devant le regard que lui lança son fils. Il valait mieux ne pas briser ses rêves avant d'avoir la certitude que le professeur Dippet refuserait la candidature de Remus à Poudlard. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance… Mais qu'allait-il s'imaginer ? Avec les nouvelles lois – ses lois à lui – contre les loups-garous, la seule école dans laquelle Remus risquait d'être accepté c'était celle du nouveau centre Dolores Ombrage qu'il allait diriger.

- Non c'est une école plus adaptée… à ta nouvelle condition. Là-bas, ils sauront gérer ce que tu as, le traiter.

- C'est un hôpital ? interrogea le petit garçon méfiant.

- N-non.

Remus perçut très bien l'hésitation et se renfrogna de plus belle.

- Demain, nous irons la voir toi et moi, reprit John avec plus d'assurance.

- Demain ? Mais c'est encore les vacances !

- Oui mais avec la pleine lune qui arrive, c'est plus prudent de prendre un peu d'avance. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Quelle question piège lui posait-il là ? Qu'est-ce que Remus pouvait bien répondre à cela ? S'il s'était écouté, il aurait avoué très franchement combien il trouvait cette mesure injuste : pourquoi devait-il reprendre l'école avant les autres enfants ? Et d'abord c'était quoi cette école ? C'était où ? Pourrait-il rentrer à la maison tous les jours ? Cette question s'imposa brutalement à son esprit et le frappa si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la formuler à haute voix.

- Ce ne sera pas si simple, avoua John en échangeant un nouveau regard ennuyé avec son épouse. Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Il y aura plein de gens très gentils qui s'occuperont bien de toi. Dis-toi que c'est un peu ce qui t'attend à Poudlard.

_Oui mais Poudlard, c'est l'école de sorcellerie, l'endroit où j'apprendrai la magie._ Là, le cas était complètement différent, il ne savait rien de cet endroit dans lequel on voulait le placer. Il jeta un regard successif à ses deux parents et les vit aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, ce qui acheva de le convaincre que l'école en question n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard. Il eut tout à coup le sentiment terrible que son père mettait sa cruelle menace à exécution.

- Tu m'as dit que tu me laissais une deuxième chance, papa, bredouilla-t-il en s'efforçant vaillamment de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Tu m'avais promis.

- Comment ça ? fit Lisa soudain perplexe.

- On ne t'abandonne pas, Remus, assura John avec douceur. Nous viendrons te voir souvent.

- Mais je serai tout seul le reste du temps.

Il n'avait pas envie de mettre ses parents dans l'embarras mais il avait encore moins envie d'être envoyé on-ne-sait-où. Lisa laissa échapper une exclamation qui la surprit elle-même. John, en revanche, demeura inflexible.

- Remus, on en a déjà parlé, dit-il très sérieusement. Ce qui t'arrive n'est pas facile à gérer. Il est presque impossible qu'on puisse te garder dans les environs à la pleine lune, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Toby ?

Remus et Lisa déglutirent à l'unisson. John ne parut pas réaliser qu'il venait de jeter un pavé dans la mare et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Eh bien ce sera une plaisanterie comparé à ce qui pourrait se passer à la pleine lune, Remus. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

La gorge trop nouée pour parler depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom de son pauvre lapin, l'enfant fit non d'un signe de tête.

- Tu veux que tout le monde soit en sécurité, pas vrai ? C'est le seul moyen.

Mettre ses parents à l'abri du monstre qui sommeillait en lui, c'était sa priorité. Bien sûr, il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir les quitter mais si le seul choix qui se posait à lui c'était fuir ses parents ou leur faire subir la même chose qu'à son lapin, il n'était pas difficile de trancher. Le petit garçon hocha alors la tête pour faire comprendre à son père qu'il se plierait sans broncher à toutes ses exigences. Son abandon ramena un semblant de calme sur la maison. Histoire de purifier l'air, Lisa tenta de remettre tout le monde d'aplomb en lançant :

- Je vais vous faire un bon gâteau au chocolat.

Remus esquissa un pauvre sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pour une fois, il faudrait un peu plus que du chocolat pour lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Le repas ne fut pas aussi heureux et convivial que chacun l'avait espéré. L'annonce de la promotion était un peu gâtée par celle du départ de Remus. Celui-ci en était tellement estomaqué que pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, il n'eut pas d'appétit. Mais alors pas du tout. Il se força à picorer pour donner le change mais quand il réclama à quitter la table avant même le dessert, ses parents ne furent pas dupes.

- Tu ne goûtes pas le gâteau que Maman a préparé ?

- Je n'ai plus faim, avoua l'enfant. Je peux aller dans ma chambre ?

- Oui vas-y, répondit sa mère d'une voix douce.

Depuis quelques temps, elle ne lui refusait plus rien, comme son père. Cela avait quelque chose d'un peu dérangeant. John aussi semblait gêné mais par un tout autre détail.

- Tu ne veux pas emporter au moins une part de gâteau au cas où tu aurais un petit creux un peu plus tard ?

- Non merci ça ira, marmonna Remus qui était pratiquement hors de la cuisine.

- Tu es sûr que tu as assez mangé ? insista son père avec inquiétude.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son fils sortir de table sans avoir mangé à sa faim, le malheureux Toby en avait fait les frais. John n'avait aucune envie de voir le drame se répéter, surtout à si peu de la pleine lune. Remus comprit peut-être les pensées de son père car il lui adressa un drôle de sourire, un peu amène.

- Oui papa, répondit-il de sa voix la plus douce, ne t'en fais pas !

Sur ces mots, il disparut et on ne le revit plus de la soirée. Avec la peur au ventre, car l'histoire du lapin semblait prête à se répéter, Lisa trouva néanmoins le courage de monter voir à l'étage si son fils s'était endormi. Le petit Remus était couché mais loin de dormir, il pleurait le plus silencieusement possible dans le noir. Ses sanglots déchirèrent le cœur de sa mère. Elle s'aventura dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit de son fils. En temps normal, elle l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler mais depuis l'incident, elle n'avait plus de contact physique avec lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de réserver toute sa douceur à ses paroles.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chéri ?

Inutile de faire semblant de dormir. Remus se redressa lentement en essuyant les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

- Je… je ne… veux pas… partir, hoqueta-t-il, je veux… rester… avec vous.

Lisa se sentit à deux doigts de fondre en larmes à son tour. À nouveau, elle eut le sentiment d'être la plus atroce des mères. Comment pouvait-elle accepter de laisser son tout petit garçon, son fils unique, partir loin d'elle ? C'était immonde, c'était comme si elle l'abandonnait. Remus devait le ressentir ainsi.

Elle aurait dû se ressaisir, prendre son courage à deux mains et aller dire à son époux qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Mais elle n'eut pas cette témérité. Elle se trouvait dans la même chambre où elle avait vu son fils basculer. Elle savait que si elle renonçait à l'emmener là où il serait traité pour sa maladie, un nouvel accident risquait de se produire. Elle devait penser à la sécurité de son foyer. C'était aussi cela être une mère.

- Je comprends, mon ange, murmura-t-elle de sa voix velouteuse. Je sais que tu as peur. Mais comme l'a dit Papa, ce n'est que provisoire : c'est juste le temps que tu ailles mieux. Ton papa et moi, nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper de toi à la pleine lune. C'est trop dangereux. Si nous faisons cela, c'est pour toi, parce que nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Il avait fait cette réponse uniquement parce qu'il savait que c'était celle que sa mère attendait. Cette dernière le sentit peut-être mais fit mine d'en être amplement satisfaite.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle d'un air compatissant, ça l'est pour tout le monde. Il va falloir que tu sois fort, mon chéri. Je suis sûre que tu le seras. J'ai confiance en toi.

Peu à peu, ses paroles réconfortèrent le petit garçon. Il aurait aimé que sa mère reste auprès de lui plus longtemps, qu'elle lui raconte une histoire ou chante une chanson comme elle le faisait encore avant… avant tout cela. Mais elle se contenta de lisser les couvertures de son fils avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour s'en aller.

- Allez, essaie de dormir maintenant !

Remus n'osa pas lui demander de rester malgré son envie dévorante. Comme elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, il trouva néanmoins la force de la rappeler une dernière fois.

- Maman ?

Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte et fit volte-face, le visage sans expression.

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Je…

Etrange comme c'était difficile à dire tout à coup. Il y a peu, cela lui paraissait encore si naturel pourtant.

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il enfin dans un souffle.

Une ride étrange creusa le front encore bien lisse de Lisa Lupin mais ce fut le seul changement qui se produisit sur sa figure en entendant ces mots. Était-elle vraiment en train de devenir aussi insensible que son époux ?

- Je t'aime aussi, trésor.

Mais l'émotion n'était plus tellement au rendez-vous. Sur cette conclusion, elle quitta la chambre d'un pas mécanique comme si son corps la portait sans qu'elle n'en eût conscience. Son esprit semblait voyager très loin.

oOoOoOo

- Je peux emmener mon album à colorier ?

- Oui chéri, ça fait quinze fois que je te le dis, répondit John quelques peu agacé. Mets-le dans ton sac !

Non mais quel était son problème, à cette fichue valise ? Pourquoi refusait-elle de se fermer ? Cela faisait bien dix minutes que John se battait avec la malle de son fils, incapable d'admettre qu'il l'avait remplie bien au-delà de ses capacités. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la magie était là pour ça ! Lorsqu'il eut acquis la certitude qu'il ne parviendrait pas à prendre l'avantage sur le contenant en s'asseyant dessus, il décida de le soumettre par une formule magique. Remus fut ravi de voir son père sortir sa baguette, cela se produisait si rarement. À la maison, les démonstrations de magie étaient toujours une fête.

- Quand est-ce que j'aurai une baguette moi aussi ? questionna Remus en caressant des yeux celle de son père.

- Quand tu recevras ta lettre de Poudlard, ça fait deux cents fois que je te le dis.

- Mais ça arrivera quand ?

_Quand tu auras onze ans, ça fait deux cents quinze fois que je te le dis !_ Ce fut ce que Remus s'attendit à entendre mais la réponse de son père fut toute autre cette fois.

- Remus s'il te plaît ! explosa son père à bout de patience. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, va dans le salon mais arrête avec tes questions ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

Le jeune garçon faillit répliquer qu'au contraire, c'était le moment ou jamais vu qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison pour une durée indéterminée. S'il ne posait pas ses questions maintenant, qui sait quand l'occasion se représenterait. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, une dernière question lui vint à l'esprit et franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne pût la retenir.

- Dis papa, quand j'aurai une baguette magique, tu m'apprendras des sorts ?

Pour toute réponse, John poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Remus comprit alors qu'il était inutile d'insister et alla rejoindre sa mère au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était en train de lui préparer une pique-nique pour le voyage qu'elle garnissait de toutes les choses qu'il préférait. Elle semblait un peu pâle et avait les yeux cernés comme si elle avait mal dormi mais lorsqu'elle vit son fils, elle accrocha sur ses lèvres un sourire un peu factice qui ne la quitta plus jusqu'au moment du départ devant la maison.

C'était une belle journée pour une fois à Little Willow. Remus trouva cette météo clémente un tantinet ironique. Le ciel gris aurait bien mieux reflété son humeur.

- Je serai de retour demain soir, expliqua John à sa femme. Je t'envoie un hibou dès qu'on sera arrivés.

- Soyez prudents sur la route, murmura Lisa en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme. J'espère que tout ira bien.

John la rassura comme il le put puis alla prendre place dans la voiture pendant que Remus s'approcha pour dire au revoir à sa mère à son tour. Quelques minutes auparavant, pendant que ses parents parlaient, il s'était demandé s'il devait se jeter dans les bras de sa mère comme il brûlait d'envie de le faire mais finalement quand vint le moment fatidique, il renonça. Il resta à un mètre et marmonna sans oser regarder sa mère dans les yeux :

- Je te demande pardon, Maman, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire peur. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal. _Je t'aime et je suis désolé_.

Lisa eut un léger sursaut car elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre prononcer ces derniers mots en français, sa langue maternelle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus conversé tous deux dans cet idiome. Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme s'effaça brusquement, cédant la place à une mine un peu triste.

- Oh mon chéri, bredouilla-t-elle faiblement, moi aussi je t'aime. Tu vas tellement me manquer.

Elle s'avança pour le serrer dans ses bras mais à cet instant, Remus eut l'étrange réflexe de s'écarter. Il ne put expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi mais il se sentit alors terriblement gêné, tout comme Lisa. Ce malaise fut tel que Remus préféra écourter les embrassades et alla rejoindre son père dans la voiture. Quand cette dernière se fut mise en marche, Lisa put alors laisser libre cours au chagrin qui l'avait soudainement envahi.

Son fils avait refusé son étreinte, il s'était volontairement esquivé, il l'avait repoussée. Cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Elle était sa mère, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. S'il ne croyait plus en elle, son cœur ne devait plus être alors qu'un champ de ruines. _Tout ça c'est ma faute !_ songea-t-elle avec horreur et angoisse. Son fils était malade, gravement malade, elle aurait dû être là pour lui. Au lieu de cela, elle se débarrassait de lui. Mais quel genre de mère faisait cela ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner… à moins de réparer son erreur ? Peut-être était-il encore temps. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ? Au moins ils n'étaient pas partis en disparaissant dans la cheminée comme John le faisait parfois pour se déplacer. Ils n'avaient pas non plus choisi de se téléporter – pardon de transplaner, disait John – soi-disant parce que Remus était trop jeune pour supporter ce mode de transport. Non, ils avaient pris la voiture. La route de forêt serpentait pas mal avant de rejoindre la ville suivante, il y avait peut-être un coup à jouer.

Sans plus perdre de temps à réfléchir, Lisa se félicita d'avoir chaussé des baskets et courut plus vite que le vent, coupant à travers les bois. Par bonheur, elle avait été très sportive dans sa jeunesse, excellente en athlétisme. Elle pouvait même battre John à la course à pied. Dommage qu'elle eût arrêté l'entraînement après l'université. Malgré les nombreux points douloureux qui lui criblaient les côtés et le feu qui prenait vie sous ses pieds, elle ne ralentit pas l'allure avant de voir apparaître la voiture de son mari au détour d'un virage. La peur de manquer son coup lui donnait des ailes.

Quand enfin, elle aperçut la vieille guimbarde asthmatique que pilotait John, elle sentit un regain d'énergie et un immense espoir. Portée par cette fougue extraordinaire, elle dévala la pente et se retrouva littéralement sur le capot de la voiture. John pila net en poussant un hurlement. Quand il réalisa que la joggeuse suicidaire qu'il avait cru renverser était sa femme, son cri redoubla d'intensité. Il jaillit de la voiture comme un feu d'artifice.

- Lisa ! piailla-t-il d'une voix suraigüe. Tu es folle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien !

Elle n'avait rien du tout en effet. Sa détermination la changeait en roc. Sans même écouter, ni répondre à son mari, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita sur Remus, qui sortait timidement de la voiture.

- Mon fils ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle l'attira contre elle et lui infligea l'étreinte à laquelle il s'était soustrait quelques instants auparavant tout en déversant sur lui un flot de mots doux et d'excuses.

- Pardonne-moi mon chéri ! pleura-t-elle avec tendresse. J'ai réagi comme une sotte. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, je veux te garder auprès de moi. Je t'aime tel que tu es et ce sera toujours ainsi. N'en doute jamais, mon petit louveteau !

Au moins il n'en doutait plus à présent. Trop heureux de retrouver sa mère, celle qu'il avait cru perdre, Remus la serra également dans ses petits bras. Il ne pleura pas ni ne dit quoique ce soit. Il se contenta juste d'apprécier l'instant.

Un peu en retrait, John, lui, ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Il voyait impuissant s'envoler son dernier espoir.

- Lisa, risqua-t-il à mi-voix.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, le regard débordant de larmes et de supplications, il comprit que c'était cuit.

- Laisse-moi mon fils, John ! gémit-elle sans lâcher le petit garçon comme si elle craignait de le voir s'évaporer. Ne l'emmène pas ! On réussira à s'en occuper. C'est notre enfant.

Que pouvait-il dire ? C'était terminé. Lisa ne le laisserait jamais emmener le petit. S'il le lui retirait de force, il était sûr de ne pas retrouver son épouse lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison. Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. _Et merde !_ pesta-t-il mentalement en crispant ses mains sur le capot de la voiture. Il n'échapperait pas à la corvée de la pleine lune. Cela devait être le destin.

* * *

**Réjouissez-vous, Remus a échappé au Centre Dolorès Ombrage. Quoique ça aurait pu être intéressant à écrire mais non, Remus reste à Little Willow pour le moment, la pleine lune n'en sera que plus drôle. Elle est assez proche d'ailleurs.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Laissez-moi votre avis !**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à lundi prochain.**


End file.
